VINCLARITA
by Zhang Yi Zhi
Summary: HUNHAN/romance/fantasy/BL/chapter 5/ Cinta ada yang membutuhkan waktu. Waktu untukmu menyadari bahwa kau membutuhkannya saat dia tidak ada disisimu...
1. Chapter 1

**VINCLARITA**

**Hunhan**

**Zhang yizhi**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

"Pasien sudah meninggal. Catat jam kematiannya!" kata salah satu petugas sambil menggotong mayat seorang pria berkacamata bersama temannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ambulan.

"Tepat pada pukul 07.12 malam!" saut petugas lainnya.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

Ambulan itu melaju disertai suara sirine yang keras, meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti dengan tatapan seorang ah bukan, sesosok malaikat bersayap hitam yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah pohon di pinggir jalan. Malaikat itu kemudian turun menghampiri seorang pria berkaca mata yang masih berdiri di pinggir jalan, menatap kepergian ambulan itu.

"Yaa, kajja! Kau ikut aku!" kata malaikat itu.

Sosok itu menoleh lalu menggeleng. Ia cepat-cepat memeluk tiang pinggir jalan di sebelahnya, "Aku tidak mau pergi!"

"Yaa, kau ini sudah meninggal! Apa kau ingin berkeliaran di dunia manusia menjadi hantu gelandangan huh? Kajja!"

"Aku tidak mau pergiii… "

"Haiish kau ini arwah yang merepotkan sekali! Cepat masuk ke lubang hitam!"

"Tidak mauu! Aku tidak mau matii!" teriak hantu pria tua itu sambil memeluk erat tiang lampu.

Odult, malaikat kematian dengan sayap hitam itu berdecak pelan, "Tidak ada cara lain kalau begitu!" ucapnya lalu meniup arwah orang itu.

"Huwaaaaa… Tolong akuuu…" teriak orang itu saat Odult meniupkan angin puyuh dari mulutnya. Membuat pegangannya dari tiang terlepas hingga terlempar ke dalam lubang hitam yang kemudian menutup hingga lenyap.

"Huft… Menyusahkan saja!" Odult menepuk-nepuk tangannya setelah pekerjaannya beres.

"YIXING AH!"

Teriakan itu membuat Odult terkejut dan sontak berbalik ke belakang.

JLEB

Manusia bermata jernih itu baru saja menabraknya. Ah, lebih tepatnya menembus tubuhnya. Odult terkesima. Mata itu begitu indah. Seperti mata rusa yang berbinar.

"YAA ZHANG YIXING! HEIII!"

Laki-laki itu terus berteriak memanggil temannya yang berada di seberang jalan. Dia tidak melihat kalau laki-laki yang dipanggilnya itu sedang memakai earphone. Odult tersentak saat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba melangkah akan menyeberangi jalan sementara di sana sebuah mobil hitam sedang melaju cepat. Ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa melakukan hal ini. Tanpa berfikir, ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menarik laki-laki itu dari sana.

"Huwaaa…" laki-laki itu berteriak keras saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terlempar kebelakang, menabrak tubuh odult hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Benar menabraknya karena odult lagi-lagi memakai kekuatannya untuk menahan tubuh itu agar tidak terhempas ke dinding kaca etalase di belakangnya.

Pengemudi mobil itu terkejut, lalu membanting stirnya ke sembarang arah. Mobil itu berbelok lalu menabrak sebuah motor besar hingga pengendaranya terlempar dan motor itu berputar-putar lalu menghantam seorang pelajar laki-laki yang kebetulan sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan sana.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Laki-laki bermata indah itu meringis pelan berusaha bangun. Ia menatap sosok itu dengan kabur. Saat ia mengerjapkan matanya, Odult sudah menghilang. Laki-laki itu mengerjap sekali lagi. Ia yakin kalau tadi ada seorang laki-laki yang menahannya saat terjatuh.

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk mencampuri urusan manusia? Apa kau tau akibatnya? Takdir bisa berubah!" sosok itu mengeram hingga mata hitam legamnya yang penuh itu berkilat marah.

Malaikat tampan itu hanya menunduk. Ia tau kalau ia salah. Dan ia masih belum mengerti kenapa ia melakukan hal itu. Yang diingatnya hanya ia tidak ingin laki-laki bermata indah itu terluka.

"Dia tidak akan terluka, Odult!" kata pria itu lagi, membaca pikiran Odult, "Mobil itu akan berhenti sebelum menabraknya. Tapi karena ulahmu semuanya menjadi berubah. Kau tau apa akibatnya jika kau melanggar peraturan? Kau harus berhenti menjadi malaikat kematian."

"Apa aku akan lenyap?"

"Kuberi kau satu kesempatan untuk hidup sebagai manusia," pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Ambilah…"

Odult menatap cincin putih berkilau yang berada di telapak tangan pria itu lalu mengambilnya, terasa dingin.

"Ini adalah cincin Vinclarita, dari kata Vincula Caritatis yang artinya ikatan kasih. Terbuat dari air mata Dewi Aphrodite yang dibentuk oleh cahaya bintang Vega. Kau harus menemukan orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu lalu pakaikan cincin ini di jarinya maka kau akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Waktumu hanya seratus hari. Kalau sampai hari itu tiba, dan kau belum menemukannya, maka jiwamu akan lenyap. Tapi jika kau memakaikannya kepada orang yang hatinya belum benar-benar mencintaimu, kau akan kehilangan separuh dari energimu. Lalu semakin lama kau akan semakin kesakitan hingga waktumu habis. Pada saat itu, yang bisa menolongmu hanyalah orang yang telah memakai cincin ini. Jika tidak, kau akan tetap lenyap saat waktumu habis. Sekali cincin ini melingkar di jari seseorang, tidak akan bisa dilepas lagi. Karena itu berhati-hatilah…"

Odult menatap cincin itu. Bisakah ia melakukannya?

"Sekarang ikutlah denganku…" pria itu mengulurkan tangannya lagi, meminta Odult untuk memegangnya.

Odult menatapnya dengan ragu. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap melakukannya. Begitu jemari Odult menggenggam telapak tangan itu, sekeliling mereka berputar dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah berada di sebuah kamar.

Laki-laki itu terbaring di sebuah ranjang dengan berbagai macam alat kesehatan menempel pada tubuhnya. Odult mendengar suara detak jantungnya dari sebuah alat monitor yang ada di sebelah ranjang.

"Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia belum waktunya meninggal. Tapi karena ulahmu kemarin dia jadi seperti ini. Sekarang jiwanya adalah milikmu. Kau akan hidup dengan tubuhnya. Semua ingatan yang dimilikinya akan menjadi milikmu. Tapi ingat, tidak semua ingatan manusia itu menyenangkan. Kau harus menyesuaikan diri dengannya."

"Aku mengerti…"

"Sekarang, masuklah perlahan ke dalam tubuhnya, dan waktumu akan dimulai saat kau membuka mata."

Odult menatap laki-laki berwajah tampan itu sejenak. Ia melangkah perlahan lalu berbaring di atas tubuh laki-laki itu. Perlahan sebuah sinar menyilaukan mengelilinginya. Membuat pengelihatannya menjadi buta oleh silaunya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya berputar-putar dalam kegelapan lalu tersentak seperti dihempaskan dengan keras.

Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Detak jantung. Ia merasakan ada yang berdetak di dalam dirinya. Kemudian seperti sebuah slide video, semua gambaran kehidupan Oh Sehun berputar dengan cepat. Teramat cepat hingga ia hampir tidak bernafas saat semua ingatan itu membanjiri otaknya. Ingatan mulai dari Oh Sehun keluar dari rahim ibunya hingga gambaran kejadian yang menyebabkannya seperti ini. Kecelakaan itu. Tepat saat gambaran motor besar itu menghantam tubuhnya, Odult tersentak. Tubuhnya terguncang dan matanya terbuka.

Ia terengah. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ia mulai menyadari dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah atap berwarna putih. Matanya bergerak menatap sekeliling. Kelambu tipis berwarna putih, juga beberapa alat kedokteran. Kamar tempat Oh Sehun berada. Tidak-tidak… Oh Sehun adalah dirinya sekarang karena waktunya sudah dimulai.

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Hohoiiii… hahahah… saya dapat ide ini semalem setelah baca banyak sekali ff hunhan. Dan nggak tau kenapa pingin banget bikin hunhan kekek… semoga cerita kali ini nggak mengecewakan. Ini baru prolog, part satu akan secepatnya saya tulis. Jadii… sosok sehun apa yang kalian ingin lihat setelah dia terlahir kembali? Yang iseng, jahil dan berandalan? Atau yang dingin, sadis dan bermulut tajam? Apapun, selamat menikmati ^^ see you**


	2. Chapter 2

**VINCLARITA**

**Hunhan**

**Zhang yizhi**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun-ah! Kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita makan bersama!"

"Nee! Changkamanyo!" balas seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah cermin, di dalam kamarnya.

Oh Sehun menatap wajahnya di cermin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dibeberapa sisi. "Kau tampan Sehun-ah," gumamnya seorang diri, "Aku penasaran apa di sekolah nanti banyak yeoja sexy, kenapa aku tidak ingat tentang itu? Sepertinya aku kurang bersosialisasi dulu. Baiklah, pencarianmu akan dimulai hari ini. Aku berharap bisa bertemu yeoja seperti Krystal f(x) atau Daeun."

"Sehun-ah!"

"Ne, neee!" cepat-cepat Sehun menyambar tasnya lalu keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan gaduh.

"Woaah… Mashitaa…" teriak Sehun begitu mendapati sup daging di atas meja makan.

"Yaa, apa kepalamu masih ada yang tidak beres? Mengingat agak aneh kalau kau sembuh dalam waktu yang singkat setelah kecelakaan itu. Dan sekarang kau terlihat sangat bersemangat," gumam wanita cantik yang masih memakai apron itu.

"Yaa, apa eomma berharap aku masih terbaring di rumah sakit itu eoh? Kejam sekali…" saut Sehun dengan mulut penuh.

"Heeish… Telan dulu makananmu! Cepat habiskan, kau akan terlambat ke sekolah nanti."

"Araseo," jawab Sehun lalu melanjutkan makannya.

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki itu berdiri di depan gerbang sambil menatap bangunan sekolah. Tidak banyak kejadian seru yang dialaminya. Rutinitasnya sangat membosankan. Oh Sehun melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang itu. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat teman sekelasnya, Hwang Zitao. Namja keturunan china yang sudah menetap di Korea sejak kecil. Laki-laki bermata seperti panda karena ada lingkaran hitam di matanya sejak lahir.

"Yaa, hwang zitao!" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju laki-laki itu lalu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Tao.

Laki-laki yang punya banyak tindik ditelinganya itu mengernyit pelan, "Siapa kau?"

"Heissh… Ayolah," Sehun meninju lengan Tao pelan, "Yaa, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Siapa gadis paling cantik di sekolah ini eoh? Nonna-nonna juga tidak masalah."

"Wohoo… Oh Sehun, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau orang yang seperti ini," cengir Tao.

"Sepertinya aku sudah melewatkan masa-masa yang seharusnya bisa menyenangkan."

"Tentu sajaa… Kau tampan juga pintar, semua siswi disini memujamu."

"Jeongmal?"

"Luhan oppa, aku membuatkanmu cake. Cobalah…"

Kedua laki-laki itu sontak berhenti saat melihat pemandangan itu. Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut ikal yang dikepang dua sedang mengulurkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink manis pada seorang laki-laki yang tidak kalah manisnya.

"Atau mungkin juga tidak…" sambung Tao, "Aku lupa masih ada dia."

"Si mata rusa…" gumam Sehun pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki itu adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Gomawo, aku akan memakannya dengan baik," balas laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum, membuat gadis di depannya merona.

"Jja, kembalilah ke kelas. Bel masuk akan berbunyi."

"Ne oppa," gadis itu mengangguk lalu pergi.

"Seperti biasa eoh? Sepertinya kuenya enak, boleh untukku?" tanya Tao sambil menghampiri laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu mendengus pelan, "Ambilah!" katanya sambil mengulurkan kotak itu, "Kau akan tetap merebutnya bukan? Aku tidak ingin ribut denganmu!"

"Yaa, Xi Luhan… Kau benar-benar keren."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Tentu saja," jawabnya lalu berbalik akan pergi. Tapi seseorang lebih dulu menahan lengannya. Membuat luhan menoleh sambil mengernyit pelan, "Wae?"

"Matamu…" gumam Sehun sambil menatap intens. _Benar-benar indah…_

"Waeyo?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Matamu… Ada kotoran disudutnya."

Tawa Tao sontak meledak. Luhan menghempaskan lengan Sehun dengan kasar, "Kau ingin ribut denganku?"

Ada yang aneh… Jantung Sehun mendadak berdetak sangat cepat saat mata indah itu menatapnya. Hasilnya ia hanya senyum-senyum seperti orang idiot di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Oh Sehun, apa kau sudah tidak waras?"

"Setidaknya aku lebih popular darimu," saut Sehun lalu melangkah pergi begitu saja. Tao menyodorkan kotak kue itu ke Luhan lagi lalu cepat-cepat mengikuti Sehun, meninggalkan Luhan yang berteriak kesal.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk kelas? Bel sudah berbunyi tadi!" teriak Sehun.

**.**

**.**

"Kalian terlambat!" kata seorang guru pria sambil menatap tajam dari balik kacamata bulatnya.

Sehun dan Tao menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sementara Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ini pertama kalinya ia terlambat dan itu karena dua orang sialan di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" Tanya guru itu lagi.

Sehun langsung menendang kaki Tao hingga laki-laki itu langsung mengaduh kesakitan, "Tao terjatuh di jalan tadi Sam, kakinya terkilir jadi aku membantunya dulu." Katanya, mengabaikan pelototan mata Tao yang kesal.

"Kalau kau, Luhan?"

"Aku_"

"Aku melihatnya sedang sarapan di kantin tadi," potong Sehun cepat membuat mata rusa itu melebar, menatap tidak percaya.

"Apa sarapanmu menyenangkan, Xi Luhan?"

"Aniyo Sam… Aku tidak sedang makan!"

"Apa itu kotak kue?"

Luhan tersentak menatap kotak kue yang sedang dipegangnya karena tadi Tao mengembalikannya lagi, "I-ini…"

"Tenagamu masih banyak setelah makan bukan? Pergilah ke toilet, bersihkan sampai bersih. Tidak baik menumpuk lemak. Sehun, Tao, kalian boleh duduk!"

"ASA!" Teriak sehun tanpa suara sambil menggeret tao ke bangku mereka.

Seongsaengnim itu melanjutkan materinya kembali, membiarkan Luhan yang menatap kesal. Laki-laki itu berbalik lalu keluar kelas. Bibirnya memaki dua namja sialan itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia dihukum, dan semua itu gara-gara Oh Sehun. Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu? Mereka tidak pernah akrab sebelumnya. Sehun adalah laki-laki dingin yang lebih memilih menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone daripada mendengarkan kata-kata berisik.

Jujur saja Luhan selalu iri dengan Sehun sejak mereka masuk sekolah ini. Umur sehun dua tahun lebih mudah darinya. Tapi laki-laki itu memiliki otak yang jenius hingga bisa lompat kelas saat junior highschool. Dia juga tampan. Banyak sisiwi yang menyukainya. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah menanggapinya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang selalu ramah. Mereka popular dengan karakter yang berbeda.

"Apa dia sudah tertular oleh Tao?" gumam Luhan menerka-nerka, "Dia jadi lebih menyebalkan dari mata panda itu!"

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Kau ada masalah dengan Sehun?" tanya Yixing sambil mengunyah kimchi yang ada di menu makan siangnya.

"Masalahnya itu dia sendiri," saut Luhan kesal, "Kepalanya mungkin terbentur sesuatu hingga tidak masuk seminggu. Sekarang dia jadi menyebalkan seperti itu."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yixing.

Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sudah akan menyuapkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulut. Keningnya mengernyit pelan, "Naega wae?"

"Kecelakaan itu, kau benar tidak apa-apa? Kau bilang kau hampir tertabrak mobil itu."

Laki-laki imut itu mengangguk sambil menyuap daging, "Aku hanya penasaran dengan pelajar itu. Bagaimana dia sekarang? Aku tidak sempat melihatnya. Terlalu banyak orang dan mobil ambulan langsung membawanya. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

"Kau sudah ke rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tau rumah sakit mana, dan aku sedikit takut. Bagaimana kalau lukanya sangat parah?"

"Aku bisa menemanimu nanti."

"Aku masih penasaran. Saat itu seperti ada yang menarikku. Tubuhku tiba-tiba terhempas kebelakang. Menabrak seseorang, aku tidak melihat dengan jelas sosoknya karena saat aku mengerjapkan mata, dia sudah menghilang. Apa dia hantu? Atau malaikat?"

"Pasti kepalamu juga terbentur sesuatu," gumam Yixing.

"Yaa!"

"Selamat makan!"

Kedua laki-laki itu mengernyit pelan. Mereka bersama-sama menoleh ke samping dan mendapati dua laki-laki sialan yang dari tadi dimaki Luhan sudah duduk manis di sana. Sehun di sebelah Yixing dan Tao di sebelah Luhan. Keduanya sedang melahap makan siang tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa kalian duduk di sini?" teriak Luhan kesal.

"Wae? Ini bukan kursi kalian," sahut Sehun dengan mulut menggembung karena penuh makanan.

"Tapi kenapa harus di meja ini? Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian, haiish… menyebalkan sekali."

"Meja lain sudah penuh," saut Tao, "Jangan pelit-pelit, nanti fansmu kabur semua."

Yixing kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan khitmad sementara Luhan menatap dongkol. Belum ada beberapa menit tiba-tiba saja Sehun terlihat kesusahan menelan makanan, laki-laki itu langsung menyambar sebotol cola di meja.

"Yaa, itu milikku!" protes Luhan.

Sehun meneguk minuman itu hingga tandas, "Aku tidak suka jus jeruk (minuman milik Yixing yang ada di sebelah nampan makannya), jadi kuambil ini," sautnya tidak perduli.

"Oh Sehun, apa kau ada dendam padaku?"

"Ani."

"Lalu kenapa kau menggangguku?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu!"

Bruusfff…

Tao langsung memuncratkan nasi yang sedang dikunyahnya sementara Yixing terbengong hingga daging dalam jepitan sumpitnya jatuh menggelinding entah kemana.

"Apa kau gay?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah keruh.

"Mungkin," jawab Sehun santai.

"Yaa! Kau tadi pagi bertanya tentang yeoja atau nonna sexy, kenapa sekarang malah ganti selera?" protes Tao.

"Maaf, aku laki-laki normal!" kata Luhan datar lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi begitu saja. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk percaya dengan kata-kata Sehun. cih, yang benar saja. Luhan yakin laki-laki itu sedang mencari gara-gara dengannya.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Yixing.

Sehun yang sedang asyik melahap makan siangnya menoleh menatap Yixing, "Menurutmu?"

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

Ini adalah hari valentine. Hari kasih sayang dan hari dimana gadis-gadis yang masih single mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyatakan cinta. Tapi tidak dengan tokoh utama kita yang satu ini. Dari tadi ia sudah menekuk wajah sambil menatap penuh dendam sosok yang sedang tertawa di sana itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yixing, menghentikan kegiatannya kegiatannya membaca buku setelah menyadari kalau teman sebangkunya itu berkali-kali menghela nafas.

"Coklatku menurun drastis gara-gara namja sialan itu," keluh Luhan membuat Yixing sweetdrop.

"Dari dulu dia memang populer, tapi baru kali ini dia mau menerima pemberian orang lain," komentar Yixing sambil menatap meja Sehun yang penuh coklat dan Tao yang sibuk memakannya sementara pemiliknya entah ada dimana. "Dia tidak terlihat dingin seperti dulu."

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu!" Luhan beranjak dari bangkunya lalu keluar kelas. Masih ada beberapa siswi yang memberinya coklat saat berpapasan dengannya. Tapi Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, modnya sedang buruk sejak pengakuan konyol Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia sangat yakin Sehun sedang mempermainkannya.

Luhan mengarahkan langkahnya menuju ruang gudang di bagian timur gedung sekolah lantai tiga. Ia masuk ke dalam gudang itu lalu membuka pintu belakangnya yang berhubungan dengan ruang terbuka, di samping atap sekolah. Angin langsung menerpa wajahnya begitu ia membuka pintu belakang gudang. Musim semi memang akan berakhir, tapi cuaca masih tetap dingin kadang-kadang. Laki-laki itu akan menuju pagar pembatas saat melihat sesuatu di sana.

Dibangku yang masih terlindungi atap dari gudang itu, ada seseorang yang tidur di sana. Perlahan Luhan berjalan tanpa suara menghampirinya dan terkejut saat melihat orang itu adalah Oh Sehun. Laki-laki itu sedang tidur dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya sendiri sebagai bantal.

Luhan terdiam. Pantas saja semua yeoja tergila-gila padanya. Dia sangat tampan. Bahkan dalam keadaan tidur seperti ini. Luhan melipat tangannya lalu menggigit-gigit kuku jarinya sendiri. Ini kesempatan emas bukan? Disaat Oh Sehun tidur, apakah ia harus mengotori wajah laki-laki itu dengan sesuatu? Atau mencuri sebelah sepatunya? Tidak-tidak… Untuk orang semenyebalkan Sehun, harusnya Luhan membekapnya saja sampai kehabisan nafas, atau melempar tubuhnya dari lantai tiga?

Laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan, tidak menyadari kalau sosok yang sedang dijadikan bahan criminal otaknya sudah bangun dan menatapnya intens. Oh Sehun menahan tawanya. Kenapa ada laki-laki yang begitu menggemaskan seperti Luhan?

"HUWAAAAAAA…" Luhan memekik terkejut saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat, reflek ia memegang erat sesuatu yang bisa dipeluknya. Leher Sehun. "YAA! Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" teriak Luhan panik.

Sehun tidak menjawab Luhan, laki-laki itu malah membawa tubuh Luhan hingga melewati pagar pembatas, seolah ingin melempar Luhan ke bawah. Kalau ia melepaskan gendongannya, tubuh Luhan pasti akan meluncur dari lantai tiga jatuh ke bawah dan tamatlah dia.

"Melempar seperti ini yang kau maksud?" seringai Sehun. Oh-oh… Apa Luhan tadi tidak sadar sudah menyuarakan pikirannnya?

"Yaa, apa kau ingin membunuhku? Turunkan aku!"

"Kau yang ingin membunuhku tadi. Menurunkanmu? Apa kau yakin?"

Mata Luhan langsung terbelak, "Ani, ani, ani! Jangan turunkan aku di sini! Turunkan aku di tempat yang aman, pabo!"

Sehun tergelak, "Kalau begitu berteriaklah, katakah kalau Oh Sehun sangat tampan hingga anak-anak yang sedang bermain basket di sana itu mendengarmu!"

"Mwo?" Luhan mendelik, "Apa kau gila?"

"Yaa, kau ini berat sekali. Aku tidak tau sampai kapan bisa menahanmu!"

Lengan Luhan otomatis mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun. Laki-laki itu menggigit bibirnya erat-erat, "Aku tidak perduli. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus mengatakan hal itu. Tapi kau harus ingat! Aku ini pendendam, jadi aku akan menjadi hantu dan menuntutmu, mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Termasuk saat aku mandi?" goda Sehun, "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau yang melihat tubuhku_"

"Yaa, yaa, yaa!" potong Luhan, "Dasar mesum!"

"Yang mesum itu kau, kau bilang kau akan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Lagipula setelah orang itu mati, malaikat kematian akan menjemputnya dan menendangnya ke lubang hitam. Jadi kau tidak bisa menjadi hantu penasaran."

"Aiiish… Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Luhan kesal, "Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Melepasmu?"

"Ani, ani, ani! Jangan dilepas!" teriak Luhan langsung.

Sehun semakin tertawa geli, "Teriakkan Oh Sehun sangat tampan pada anak-anak di sana, lalu aku akan menurunkanmu di tempat yang aman."

"Jangan bermimpi!" sembur Luhan.

"Baiklah, atau kau mau penawaran yang lain? Bagaimana kalau cium aku saja?"

Mata Luhan melotot, "Kau ingin mati?"

"Yang akan mati itu kau. Aku tinggal melepasmu dan kau akan mati."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Kau terlalu lama," cetus Sehun lalu menarik tubuh Luhan kembali ke belakang pagar pembatas, menurunkannya di tempat laki-laki itu bisa memijakkan kakinya.

"Kau_mmphh…" mata Luhan terbelak –lagi- saat Oh Sehun tiba-tiba membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir. Melumatnya sambil mendorong tubuhnya hingga bersandar ke pagar pembatas, mengurungnya dengan kedua lengan.

Jemari Luhan mencengkeram kemeja seragam Sehun erat-erat. Nafasnya tercekat, bahkan otanya terasa macet. Aroma tubuh sehun, sama seperti aroma sosok itu. Sosok yang menahanya saat kecelakaan itu. Wangi yang belum pernah diciumnya. Seperti bunga lavender yang basah oleh air hujan, bercampur dengan aroma kayu manis. Lembut sekaligus memabukkan.

Klik…

Suara itu membuat luhan tersadar lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun kuat-kuat hingga laki-laki itu mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Luhan mengusap saliva di bibirnya sambil menapa Oh Sehun yang sedang tersenyum mengamati ponselnya.

"Foto kita benar-benar bagus, kau ingin lihat?" tanya Sehun.

"KAU BRENGSEK!" teriak Luhan lalu melangkah pergi dengan cepat.

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Apa kau yakin akan baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kacau…" Yixing menatap simpati kepada temannya itu. Luhan belum pernah sekacau ini. Laki-laki itu hampir tidak focus di seluruh materi pelajaran hari ini. Dia juga sering mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin pindah sekolah…" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau akan pindah?"

"Itu tidak mungkin…" desah Luhan lagi, "Hanya beberapa bulan sebelum kita ujian akhir. Aku tidak mungkin pindah. Tapi Oh Sehun itu benar-benar brengsek!"

"Apa yang dilakukannya kali ini?"

Luhan tergelagap. Wajahnya terasa panas. Ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bus yang baru datang menyelamatkannya. Ia menarik Yixing untuk cepat-cepat naik. Mereka akan pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat dari tempat kecelakaan Luhan. Untuk memeriksa apa namja yang menjadi korban itu baik-baik saja atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

"Pasien yang kecelakaan tanggal dua februari sekitar jam tujuh lebih lima belas menit, malam hari?"

"Ne benar,"

"Changkamanyo," perawat itu mencari di komputernya, "Berapa usianya?"

"Tujuh belas tahun."

"Apa dia kecelakaan di perempatan Samdong?"

"Ne, benar."

"Pasien sudah pulang beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Jadi lukanya tidak parah?"

"Ini sedikit aneh. Pasien mengalami patah tulang dan coma, tapi tiba-tiba dia sadar dan semua organ vitalnya baik-baik saja. Ini bisa dibilang keajaiban. Dengan luka seperti itu dia hanya seminggu berada di sini."

"Jjinjayo?"

"Ye, pasien bernama Oh Sehun itu sangat beruntung."

"Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Benar."

"Suster apa anda tidak salah?"

Perawat itu tampak berfikir sebentar lalu menggeleng, "Namanya memang Oh Sehun. Ah, dia memakai seragam yang sama seperti kalian sekarang saat ini. Aku sangat ingat karena aku yang menanganinya pertama kali."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih suster."

"Ne, sama-sama."

Kedua laki-laki itu tercenung.

"Jadi saat Oh Sehun tidak masuk selama seminggu itu dia…" Yixing tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya malah menoleh menatap Luhan, "Luhan, apa dia tau kalau kau yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu?"

"Pasti dia tau," ucap Luhan geram, "Kalau tidak mana mungkin dia berbuat seperti ini padaku. Dia pasti ingin balas dendam. Oh Sehun berengsek!"

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**To be continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**VINCLARITA**

**Hunhan**

**Zhang yizhi**

**.**

**NB : kemarin banyak yang Tanya, sehun yang asli gimana? Nah sebelumnya sudah disebutkan kalau jiwa sehun menjadi milik odult termasuk semua ingatannya. Jadi odult ya sehun, sehun ya odult. Dan rupanya… ya rupa sehun. Udah gitu ajah ^^ kalau sehun tidak berhasil sampai waktunya habis, kita semua harus melayat ke pemakamannya. Karena itu mari paksa luhan untuk cinta sama sehun *ditendang xiao lu***

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah. Tapi tidak secerah hati Luhan. Laki-laki itu berjalan tanpa semangat menuju kelasnya. Sekolah artinya sama saja dengan ia akan bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. Lagi, ia menghembuskan nafas berat untuk yang kesekian kali sejak membuka mata di pagi hari. Entah mengapa ia merasa kembali menjadi murid baru yang akan dibully oleh senior-seniornya. Padahal yang mengganggunya hanya satu orang dan itu teman sekelasnya. Aah… Kalau saja ia masih ada di tingkat sepuluh atau sebelas, pasti ia lebih memilih untuk pindah sekolah.

Braaak…

Tubuhnya hampir terjungkal ke depan saat sesuatu dengan keras menghantam tubuhnya. Seorang laki-laki bermata panda dengan banyak tindikkan di telinganya sedang berlari sambil memamerkan cengiran padanya. "Miaan!" teriak laki-laki itu yang terdengar sangat biasa di telinga Luhan. Huang Zitao memang senang mengganggunya.

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Yixing, teman sebangku Luhan yang sudah duduk manis sambil mencorat-coret sebuah buku music saat laki-laki imut itu duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

Luhan menggeleng pelan sambil melepaskan tasnya. Enggan menjelaskan perasaan kesalnya. Temannya itu meskipun kelewat tenang tapi juga kelewat lemot. Luhan sangsi kalau Yixing akan mengerti apa yang akan dibicarakannya. Ia hanya ingin hidup normalnya kembali lagi sebelum laki-laki sialan itu merampasnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematika? Aku sudah berusaha pada nomer terakhir tapi tetap saja itu terlalu sulit."

Luhan tersentak. Matanya membelak. Ia sama sekali melupakan pekerjaan rumahnya karena seluruh otaknya sibuk untuk mengutuk Sehun. "Yixing ah, eothokeh?" tanyanya putus asa.

"Kau mau pinjam punyaku?"

Luhan yakin, bukan Yixing yang membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara barusan karena Luhan jelas-jelas melihat temannya itu sedang menutup mulut. Kepalanya sontak berputar dan mendapati Oh Sehun sedang duduk di kursi depan bangkunya sambil memasang senyum miring.

"Ka_"

ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh suara seongsaengnim yang tiba-tiba sudah memasuki kelas, menyuruh siswa-siswa kembali pada bangkunya masing-masing. Luhan mengeluh pelan, tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Kumpulkan PR kalian di mejaku!"

Laki-laki itu hanya diam sambil meletakkan kepala di atas bangku. Menunggu saatnya dihukum.

"Xi Luhan?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas. Ia sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi.

"Oh Sehun?"

Seongsaengnim itu mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap buku yang sedang di pegangnya. Pria tua itu lalu menatap Luhan kemudian Sehun bergantian, "Ini buku Xi Luhan atau Oh Sehun?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti. Ia menoleh menatap sehun yang duduk dengan raut wajah tenang.

"Luhan, apa kau mengambil buku Sehun lalu mencoret namanya dan menggantinya dengan namamu?" tanya seongsaengnim itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"M-mwo?"

"Aniyo sam!" kata Sehun tiba-tiba, "saya yang mencoretnya lalu menggantinya dengan nama Luhan. Terlihat jelas ya?"

Braak

Semua siswa terkejut saat seongsaengnim tiba-tiba membanting buku itu dengan keras ke meja, "Kalian ingin bermain-main denganku?" bentaknya galak, "Pergi ke taman belakang, bersihkan kolam ikan sekarang juga!"

"Apa yang kau maksud aku dan Luhan, sam?" tanya Sehun.

"Siapa lagi?" teriak pria itu frustasi.

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

Sehun tau dan sangat menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Luhan. Apa sikapnya keterlaluan? Hei, ia hanya bermaksud menolong Luhan. Setidaknya kalaupun dihukum, Luhan tidak dihukum sendirian. Tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu lebih senang sendiri daripada bersamanya. Wajar saja sebetulnya, mengingat sifat jahil Sehun yang sering membuat Luhan kesal.

"Yaa, disana kurang bersih!" kata Sehun sambil menunjuk sisi lain kolam dengan kakinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan mengambil sikat lalu membersihkannya. Tuh, benar kan? Ada yang aneh. Dahi Sehun mengernyit pelan. Ah, ia tidak suka situasi seperti ini. kemana perginya Luhan yang meledak-ledak menggemaskan?

"ULAR!" pekik Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget hingga terpeleset dan…

BYUURR

Sukses jatuh ke dalam kolam. Sehun tertawa heboh melihat luhan basah kuyup dengan tanaman lumut yang tersangkut di rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan membiarkanku menjalani hukuman sendiri?" kata-kata Luhan yang dingin membuat Sehun terdiam, "Maaf, aku memang salah," lanjut laki-laki bermata rusa itu.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia sedikit bingung dengan pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba serius itu, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kecelakaan itu. Gara-gara aku kau jadi terluka."

"Kau pikir aku berbuat seperti ini padamu karena kau sudah membuatku terluka?" tanya Sehun datar. Nada suaranya berubah menjadi amat dingin.

"Sudah sepantasnya bukan? Kau bisa saja kehilangan nyawa karenaku."

"Kalau kau ingin membalas budi, jangan lakukan setengah-setengah. Jadilah kekasihku dan semuanya impas."

"Kau benar-benar gay?"

"Wae? Tidak mau? Aku tidak memaksa!" ucap Sehun lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Laki-laki sialan ini. Kalau Luhan tidak mau, Sehun akan terus mengganggunya. Tapi kalau Luhan menjadi kekasihnya… Ini adalah hal yang paling gila. Pacaran sesama laki-laki? Ayolah… Ia laki-laki yang popular di kalangan gadis-gadis, jadi untuk apa ia menyia-nyiakan wajah tampannya itu hanya untuk berpacaran dengan sesama laki-laki?

"Tunggu!" teriakan itu muncul begitu saja saat sesuatu melintas dalam otak Luhan.

Oh Sehun yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah sontak berhenti lalu berbalik.

"Baiklah…" kata Luhan, "Aku akan jadi kekasihmu dengan syarat. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain."

Mungkin dengan menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun, Luhan bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Sehun. Ia akan berpura-pura mengikuti alur yang dibuat Sehun. jangan kira semudah itu mempermainkan seorang Xi Luhan.

Sehun terdiam lalu bibirnya tersenyum. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya, "Baik, aku setuju!" jawabnya. Oh-oh Luhan, apakah syarat yang kau ajukan sudah benar? Apa kau lupa kalau sehun itu jenius?! "Luhan…" panggil sehun lagi.

"Mwo?"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Satu kalimat yang membuat Luhan tertegun saat melihat tatapan lembut itu. Tatapan yang paling ingin dihindarinya.

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"HUWAAA…" teriak Luhan histeris sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya hingga menabrak lemari locker. Mata rusa itu membelak sempurna dengan telapak tangan yang menempel di pipinya.

"Pagi," senyum Sehun tanpa dosa setelah membuat kekasihnya itu terkejut dengan mengecup pipinya.

"K-kau… Kau…"

"Naega wae?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" teriak Luhan, "Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" tanyanya sambil celingukkan, memeriksa sekitar loker.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yaa! Apa kau lupa dengan syaratnya? Orang lain tidak boleh tau hal ini!"

Sehun mengernyit pelan, "Seingatku bukan itu syaratnya."

"Mwo?"

"_Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu dengan syarat…_" ucap Sehun mengulang kalimat Luhan kemarin, "_kau-tidak-boleh-mengatakan-hal-ini-pada-orang-lain,_" ejanya dengan penekanan disetiap kata. "kau **tidak boleh mengatakan** hal ini pada orang lain. Dan aku tidak mengeluarkan satu kata-pun, baby."

"Tapi kau menciumku! Orang lain bisa tau."

"Itu tidak termasuk syaratmu, sayang. Syaratmu **hanya** agar aku **tidak mengatakan** pada orang lain. Bukan orang lain tau tentang hal ini."

"Ja-jadi…"

"Jadi, aku tidak perduli orang lain tau atau menganggap kita bagaimana. Itu urusan mereka, bukan urusanku. Dan aku akan tetap menepati syaratmu yang **hanya** **tidak akan** **mengatakan** apapun pada orang lain. Tidak berkata bukan berarti tidak bertindak, sayang."

Dan saat itulah Luhan merasa ada beton runtuh diatas kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

Nyatanya meskipun Sehun tidak berbuat apapun, Luhan sendirilah yang merasa kelabakan. Laki-laki itu terus saja menghindari Sehun. terutama di tempat umum. Mungkin takut Sehun akan menciumnya mendadak atau melakukan hal memalukan lainnya. Padahal niat utamanya adalah mencari tau apa tujuan Sehun sebenarnya, tapi laki-laki itu merasa malah dirinya yang terjebak.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang kau sedang menghindari sesuatu?" tanya Yixing saat jam pelajaran mereka berakhir.

Luhan melirik Sehun yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Apa Sehun sering ke kantin saat jam istirahat?" Luhan balas tanya.

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, "Entahlah, aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Tapi sepertinya dia lebih sering latihan dance bersamaku."

"Denganmu?" Luhan menatap terkejut yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yixing. "Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tentang?"

"Kecelakaan itu mungkin," jawab Luhan ragu.

"Ani. Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan soal itu."

Luhan mendesah pelan. Apa sebenarnya maksud Oh Sehun.

"Kau ingin ikut ke kantin?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan lalu beranjak dari duduknya dengan lesu.

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap kalung berbandul jam pasir dan sebuah cincin yang dipakainya. Ini sudah dua minggu. Waktunya semakin berkurang. Ia bisa saja mencari seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi ia ingin orang itu adalah Luhan. Orang yang dari awal seperti memiliki magnet yang mampu menariknya.

Vinclarita… Sehun memutar-mutar cincin putih yang terasa dingin itu. Apapun yang terjadi, cincin itu harus melingkar di jari Luhan.

Ckleek

Suara pintu itu membuat sehun tersadar. Matanya bertemu dengan mata cantik itu. Luhan sedang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Mungkin terkejut karena dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Sehun di balkon gudang belakang. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh sehun. laki-laki itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan cepat menuju Luhan.

Luhan tersentak saat lengannya tiba-tiba saja digenggam oleh Sehun. Ia sudah berniat pergi tadi tapi kenapa ia malah melamun? Dasar bodoh, runtuknya dalam hati. "Lepaskan aku!" pinta Luhan sambil menarik tangannya.

Genggaman Sehun terlalu erat. Laki-laki itu duduk di bangku lalu menarik Luhan hingga dia duduk di atas pangkuan sehun.

"Yaa, yaa, yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Luhan sambil meronta. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sehun.

Sehun tidak melepasnya, malah melingkarkan lengannya pada perut namja itu erat, "Sebentar saja…" bisiknya dengan suara berat membuat Luhan terdiam. "Hanya ditempat ini aku bisa memelukmu. Kau akan membenciku kalau aku melakukannya di tempat umum."

Benar… Sehun benar. Mendengar kata-kata itu entah kenapa membuat Luhan tercenung. Kalimat Sehun seolah menyatakan bahwa laki-laki itu juga menjaga perasaan Luhan. Keheningan yang mencekam. Angin berhembus sejuk, seolah menari-nari disekitar mereka. Mengiringi melodi debaran abstrak dari jantung mereka masing-masing.

Aroma itu… Luhan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun menumpukan dagu pada bahunya. Aroma itu tercium lagi. Aroma yang memabukkan sekaligus memberi ketenangan. Membuat Luhan tanpa sadar masuk ke dalam mimpi.

Dering ponsel itu membangunkan Luhan. Laki-laki itu mengerjap sambil menggosok matanya yang masih berat. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak. Oh Sehun sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada ia di sana. Luhan menyentuh jas seragam Sehun yang menyelimutinya kemudian ia teringat ponselnya. Laki-laki itu merogoh sakunya dengan cepat dan mendapati sebuah pesan.

_**From : Nae Sarang**_

'_**Aku sudah bilang pada seongsaengnim kalau kau sedang di UKS karena tidak enak badan. Kau terlihat lelah dan sedikit kurus. Jangan terlalu memikirkanku, makanlah dengan baik.'**_

Luhan mendengus membaca pesan itu. Ia berdecih pelan saat melihat nama kontak yang Sehun simpan di ponselnya lalu cepat-cepat merubahnya menjadi 'Evil Brengsek'. Laki-laki itu menekan tombol keluar dan langsung melotot melihat tampilan wallpapernya berubah dari kartun rusa yang unyu-unyu menjadi foto dirinya yang dicium Sehun saat di balkon ini dulu.

"OH SEHUN BRENGSEK!"

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

Luhan mendesah pelan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku halte bus. "Sampai kapan kau akan menatapku seperti itu?" erangnya.

"Aku penasaran!"

"Yaa Huang Zitao, sejak kapan kau jadi ikut campur urusan orang lain seperti ini? Pergilah!" usir Luhan. Belum cukupkah dengan Oh Sehun, sekarang Tuhan menambahnya dengan laki-laki brandalan ini?

"Kau memang cantik sih, badanmu juga kecil seperti yeoja_"

"Aku namja! Dan aku tampan!" potong Luhan setengah berteriak.

Tao mengangguk-angguk dengan tampang menyebalkan, "Benar… Kau jelas-jelas tidak punya dada besar. Tapi kenapa Sehun bisa tertarik padamu?"

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan cepat. Ditatapnya laki-laki di depannya itu penuh harap. Ia benar-benar berdo'a semoga Tao mengatakan hal yang diinginkannya hingga itu bisa dikatagorikan dalam melanggar syarat. Tapi sayangnya Tao menggeleng membuat Luhan mendesah kecewa, "Darimana kau tau dia tertarik padaku?"

"Kau tidak tau? Dia selalu menatapmu."

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Mwo?"

"Karena itu aku penasaran. Tatapannya padamu mengingatkanku pada tatapan appaku pada eomma. Tatapan dengan penuh kasih yang dalam."

"Kau bicara omong kosong," dengus Luhan lalu beranjak dari duduknya karena bus yang ia tunggu sudah datang.

"Mungkin saja tidak…" gumam Tao pelan sambil menatap luhan. Pikirannya berputar pada beberapa jam yang lalu.

'_Aku tidak tau ternyata bermain dengan Luhan benar-benar menyenangkan' tawa Tao._

'_Apa maksudmu dengan kata bermain?' tanya Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. Membungkam Tao._

'_Jadi kau serius?'_

'_Aku akan membuatnya berada di sisiku meskipun harus mengubah takdir sekalipun.' gumam Sehun dengan tatapan focus pada Luhan. Membuat Tao tercenung._

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

Xi Luhan sedang berguling-guling tidak nyaman di kasurnya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Oh Sehun benar-benar membawa pengaruh yang buruk untuknya. Semua materi pelajaran yang akan masuk ke dalam otak seolah terhalang oleh sosok itu. Terbukti dengan seringnya ia lupa jika ada tugas rumah atau nilainya yang mulai menurun.

"Haiiishh eothokeeeh?"

Bruuuk

"YAA!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sedang melihat majalah dewasa?" tanya seorang gadis yang tadi sempat melempar Luhan dengan bantal. "Eomma memasak Kimchi Lobak banyak sekali, jadi dia menyuruhku kemari membaginya denganmu dan ajhuma."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu?" erang Luhan, "Ini kamar namja!"

Gadis itu mendengus pelan, "Barang-barangku lebih manly darimu!"

"Itu karena kau penyuka gothick!"

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya lalu terdiam. Satu pikiran tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya. "Song Qian Jie Jie… kau ingin sepatu gothick keluaran terbaru bukan?"

"Lalu?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku akan membelikanmu sepatu itu."

Gadis berambut panjang tetangga Luhan itu mengernyit pelan, "Bantuan apa?"

"Aku punya teman, dia sangat tampan. Banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya tapi dia bilang kalau dia gay. Aku hanya ingin membuktikannya apakah dia benar-benar gay atau hanya sedang bermain-main."

"Lalu?"

"Kau punya wajah cantik. Rambut cantik. tubuh cantik. Jadi… Bisakah kau menggodanya hingga dia tertarik padamu? Aku yakin dia hanya berpura-pura menjadi gay."

"Yaa, apa kau sedang taruhan bersama temanmu?"

"Aniii~ Ayolah jie jie… Siapa tau kau benar-benar menyukainya. Dia sangat tampan."

"Aku ingin melihat foto orangnya terlebih dahulu. Kau tau? Seleraku sangat tinggi."

"ASA! Aku pasti akan memotretnya besok," girang Luhan.

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**To be continue**


	4. Chapter 4

**VINCLARITA**

**Hunhan**

**Zhang yizhi**

**.**

**NB : kemarin di chapter dua ada yang tanya ada tambahan cast couple apa tidak. Sebenarnya saat nulis cerita saya lebih suka focus pada couple utama. Jadi meskipun ada itu hanya akan menjadi pendukung aja karena cerita disini adalah milik hunhan, yang lain ngontrak hahah... tapi sebelumnya memang tidak pernah makek couple tambahan, kecuali di ff Only You. Saya suka masukin member jadi cast pendukung tanpa adanya couple tambahan. Dan kebanyakan cerita yang udah saya buat, gay itu masih sesuatu yang tidak biasa. **

**Special thanks buat GBlue Amaris Moon yang udah bantu nyari rumus IPA hahah... salahkan saya nggak sekolah SMA dulu. Last, Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca ^^**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

'_Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?' _

'_Sebulan lagi di pesta ulang tahun Jong In. Aku pasti akan membawanya ke sana.'_

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

Suara benturan pisau itu terdengar nyaring. Seperti pedagang daging yang sedang memotong daging-dagingnya. Padahal yang sedang dipotong namja itu hanyalah wortel dan beberapa macam sayuran lainnya.

"Lu-luhan… Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menoleh ke belakang, menatap ibunya dengan senyum lebar yang malah membuat wanita cantik itu merinding ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Eomma pergi saja, aku harus menyelesaikannya."

"Kenapa gurumu memberi tugas memasak? Kau kan laki-laki, aneh sekali…"

Gleek…

Luhan menelan ludahnya sambil susah payah tersenyum, "Katanya agar semua murid bisa mandiri," alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Membuat wanita itu tidak bertanya-tanya lagi dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

DUAK

Lagi, dipotongnya wortel itu dengan sekuat tenaga seolah-olah sayuran itu sangat keras dan susah dipotong.

"Oh sehun sialan!" makinya sambil memotong-motong wortel dengan brutal. Melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sayuran yang malang itu.

.

'_Bawakan aku bekal!'_

'_Mwo? Yaa! Kau pikir aku seorang gadis?!'_

'_Kau tidak mau?'_

'_Shiero!'_

'_Baiklah… Kalau dilihat-lihat foto kita sangat bagus, bagaimana kalau orang lain juga melihatnya? Mereka pasti mengatakan hal yang sama denganku.'_

'_Cih, taktik murahan!'_

'_Kau sangat memahamiku, sayang.'_

'_Kau sudah berjanji!'_

'_Aku hanya mengirimkan gambar luhan, toh tidak akan ada satu katapun yang akan keluar dari bibirku.'_

'_Ka-kau… Sialan!'_

'_Buatkan aku makanan dengan resep ini!'_

'_Mwo?'_

'_KAU tidak akan menemukan orang lain menjualnya, jadi kau harus memasak dengan tanganmu sendiri.'_

'_Kau bercanda?'_

'_Ani.'_

.

"Tahan Luhan… Tahan… Kau harus pura-pura menyukainya sebelum menjalankan rencanamu." gumam Luhan seorang diri. Namja itu melihat lagi kertas resep yang diberikan sehun, "Kocok telur, campur dengan sedikit krim dan kecap asin. Tambahkan potongan bawang Bombay, bawang merah, bawang putih, daun bawang, sedikit bubuk cabe, lalu kukus… AAAAAARRRGH… Kenapa tidak kumasukkan racun tikus saja kedalamnya?!" teriak Luhan frustasi.

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Apa ini?" Sehun mengernyit pelan menatap bekal itu. Orang waras pasti akan bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Bekal itu bisa dibilang mirip dengan sampah daripada makanan.

"Aku bukan seorang gadis yang pintar menata atau membuat sesuatu agar terlihat cantik." Saut luhan dengan wajah keruh. "Ini akibatnya kalau kau meminta seorang namja untuk memasak."

"Kau memasaknya sendiri?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"Bukan ibumu?"

"Eomma tidak akan menghasilkan makanan seburuk itu. lagipula bagaimana caraku memintanya? Aku beralasan ini tugas dari sekolah dan sudah pasti dia tidak akan mau membantuku."

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" Sehun tersenyum jahil, "Aku sedang membuatkan pacarku bekal, seharusnya kau menjawab seperti itu."

Luhan mendelik, "YAA, tidak ada namja yang membuatkan bekal untuk pacarnya! Itu pekerjaan gadis-gadis!"

"Sekarang menjadi pekerjaanmu," saut Sehun santai, "Bawakan aku bekal setiap hari!"

"Mwo?" Luhan sudah akan memperotes lagi saat sehun mulai menyuap makanan itu. Laki-laki itu tertawa dalam hati. Ia yakin setelah ini Sehun pasti akan kepedasan.

Laki-laki itu mengunyah makanannya dengan lambat. Rasanya benar-benar buruk. Yang bisa dirasakannya hanyalah sedikit rasa pahit dan pedas. Tapi meskipun begitu, Sehun tetap menelannya lalu menyuap lagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Rasanya tidak aneh? Kau tidak merasa pedas?" tanya Luhan sambil mengernyit bingung.

Sehun sudah menduganya. Luhan sengaja memasukkan banyak cabe, "Ini memang sangat pedas…" gumamnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih memakannya?" heran Luhan.

"Kau sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah hingga jari-jarimu terluka," Sehun melirik beberapa plester yang membalut jemari luhan, "Jadi aku akan tetap memakannya."

"Untung saja aku bukan Yixing. Kalau dia pasti sudah masuk rumah sakit kehabisan darah karena penyakit hemofilianya." gumam Luhan.

"Sssh…" Sehun mendesis karena merasa lidahnya terbakar. Laki-laki itu beberapa kali menjulurkan lidahnya karena kepedasan.

"Berhentilah, jangan dimakan lagi! Kubelikan kau air!"

Saat Luhan kembali dengan membawa sebotol air, kotak bekal itu sudah kosong.

"Kau sudah membuangnya?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tidak menjawab, tangannya merebut botol itu dari tangan Luhan. Membukanya lalu meneguk isinya dengan brutal. "Luhan, bisakah kau tidak memasukkan cabe di bekal besok? Perutku tidak bisa menampung lebih dari ini."

"Jadi kau tidak membuangnya?"

"Sudah kubilang akan kumakan! Sekarang pergilah, aku ingin tidur."

Luhan mendengus pelan sebelum berbalik lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan sehun yang langsung mendesah lega saat laki-laki itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Laki-laki itu mengusap keringat di dahinya. Tangannya memegang perutnya yang mulai merasa sakit sedangkan sebelah tangannya merogoh ponsel dalam sakunya.

"Tao ya… Bisakah kau pergi ke balkon gudang belakang sekarang?" panggilnya dengan suara serak saat teleponnya tersambung.

**.**

**.**

"Oh Sehun? Dimana Oh Sehun? Dia tidak masuk?" tanya Cha seongsaengnim sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas.

"Dia ada di UKS sam!" jawab Tao.

Cha seongsaengnim mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan mengabsen.

"Sudah tau tidak bisa makan makanan pedas masih saja nekad, dasar Oh Sehun bodoh!" gerutu Tao.

Luhan tersentak mendengar itu. Tempat duduk Tao tidak jauh darinya tentu saja Luhan bisa mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yixing saat menyadari raut wajah cemas Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, laki-laki itu pura-pura menatap seongsaengnim dengan serius meskipun pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

Braaak…

"Jeo-jeoseonghamnida…" ucap Luhan sambil membungkukkan badan. Ia sangat terkejut melihat perawat Kim masih ada di dalam UKS. Ia pikir tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam ruangan itu karena jam pulang sudah lewat.

"Waeyo? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya perawat cantik itu lembut.

"Apa Oh Sehun ada di dalam?"

"Ah ya, kau teman sekelasnya?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Dia tidak apa-apa sekarang. Penderita _Gastritis_ atau maag seharusnya tidak boleh makan makanan pedas. Kalo ini dilanjutkan dia bisa saja terkena _Dyspepsia_."

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Apa kau akan mengantarnya pulang? Aku harus pergi karena ada janji. Jangan lupa kunci ruangan kalau sudah selesai."

"Ne, kamsahamnida."

Luhan menyibak gorden putih itu perlahan setelah perawat Kim pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Ia melihat Sehun masih tidur.

"Bukankah kau jenius? Kenapa jadi sangat bodoh?" gerutu Luhan sambil duduk di tepi ranjang.

Bibir Sehun berkedut menahan tawa. Ia hanya pura-pura tidur saat mendengar dari balik gorden bahwa Luhan mencarinya. Namja ini, meskipun sadis tapi dia mudah takut melukai orang lain.

"Yaa, Oh Sehun!" panggil Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan laki-laki itu, "Irona, apa perutmu masih sakit?"

"Diamlah… Kau berisik sekali," gumam Sehun.

"Kau ingin menginap disini? Baiklah, ini tasmu. Aku pulang!" baru saja Luhan akan beranjak dari duduknya, tangan sehun menahannya.

SET

"YAA!" teriak Luhan saat Sehun menariknya hingga terjatuh ke atas tubuh laki-laki itu. "Yaa, lepaskan aku!" Luhan meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan lengan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Diamlah lu…"

"Lepaskan aku… Ugh~"

"Kalau kau tidak diam aku akan semakin memelukmu. Kau tau apa artinya itu?" Sehun diam sejenak, "milikmu akan semakin menekan milikku. Kau bisa membangunkannya, Xi Luhan."

Sontak wajah Luhan langsung memerah. Wajahnya terasa terbakar. Bahkan tubuhnya terasa kaku tidak bisa digerakkan padahal ia ingin sekali menendang namja sialan ini. Hei, dia memang seorang namja. Tapi kalau ada yang bilang dirinya bisa membangkitkan gairah, itu hal yang sangat frontal dan memalukan.

Sehun tertawa geli melihatnya. Sekarang Luhan seperti puppy yang menurut. Namja itu bahkan tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun. Dibenamkan wajahnya ke rambut halus Luhan yang wangi. Ah… Ia suka bau ini. tidak lama kemudian, Sehun merasakan deru nafas teratur dari namja itu.

"Luhan kau tidur?" tanyanya pelan, "Yaa, jangan tidur! Ayo kita pulang!"

"Engh… Aku mengantuk…" gumam Luhan tanpa membuka matanya. Semalam ia memang tidur hampir pagi karena berkutat dengan resep masakan Sehun. Sekarang matanya menjadi berat saat Sehun memberinya tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur.

"Neo jjinja!" ujar Sehun pelan sambil tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya Sehun yang menggendong Luhan di punggungnya, membawa laki-laki itu pulang karena Luhan tidak mau membuka matanya.

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Xi Luhan, apa kau ada masalah? Nilaimu turun akhir-akhir ini."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sadar. Benar-benar menyadari bahwa selama ini otaknya tidak focus pada pelajaran.

"Aku lebih awal memanggilmu karena kurasa ini belum terlambat. Apapun yang terjadi padamu, kuharap kau bisa mengesampingkannya. Beberapa bulan lagi akan diadakan ujian, kalau terus menurun kau tidak akan bisa masuk universitas." Kata Ahn seongsaengnim dengan lembut. Wanita itu masih memperhatikan kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Aku mengerti, Sam."

"Jangan membolos saat kelas malam, sering-seringlah berkelompok denganmu untuk berdiskusi. Kurasa itu akan membantumu."

"Bagaimana kalau denganku, Sam?"

Luhan menatap horror namja yang entah sejak kapan ada di sebelahnya. Oh Sehun berdiri sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, ide bagus Oh Sehun! Kau bisa membantu Luhan untuk memperbaiki nilainya."

"Ta-tapi sam..."

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Kuserahkan Luhan padamu Sehun-ah."

"Ne sam, dan ini file dari Park Seongsaengnim."

"Arasseo, gomawo! Sekarang kalian boleh pergi."

Luhan termangu hingga Sehun harus menyeretnya pergi. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti anak kucing yang diberikan pada nenek sihir- kakek sihir lebih tepatnya. Memangnya gara-gara siapa nilainya bisa menurun? Seongsaengnim malah memberikannya pada penyebab masalah. Oh jinjja daebak.

"Luhan..."

Panggilan itu pelan tapi mampu membuat Luhan berjengit kaget. Tapi mendadak Luhan bingung apa yang mau dikatakannya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah ada di koridor, di luar ruangan guru.

"Aku tau ini semua gara-gara aku," kata Sehun, "Wae?" tanyanya saat Luhan menatap takjub.

"Ternyata kau memang jenius sampai sadar bahwa penyebab kacaunya hidupku adalah dirimu."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Karena itu aku tidak akan main-main saat mengajarimu. Aku akan membuatkan jadwal untukmu nanti."

Luhan mendengus, "Melihat wajahmu saja itu sudah menjadi masalah untukku," gerutunya sambil melegang pergi.

"Oh, kupastikan kau akan mengingat semua materi yang ajarkan Xi Luhan!"

**.**

**.**

Dan Nyatanya luhan memang tidak mampu melupakan apa yang Sehun ucapkan dalam penyampaian materi yang mereka pelajari.

_._

'_Kau tau apa itu __**katalis**__?'_

'_Ani...'_

'_**Katalis**__ adalah zat yang dapat mempercepat laju reaksi. Seperti lekuk tubuhmu, wangi aromamu, bibir manismu, semua itu tidak ada bedanya dengan katalis bagiku. Karena bisa membuat gairah seks membara yang membakar tubuhku.'_

_._

'_Apa nama lain dari __**V2O2**__?'_

'_**Vonadium Oksida**__?'_

'_Kau tau kegunaannya?'_

'_Ani,'_

'_jika __**vonadium oksida**__ adalah ereksiku yang bisa memberi tekanan pada prostatmu, maka __**asam sulfat**__ adalah spermamu yang terbentuk dari rangsangannya. Kau ingin mencobanya?'_

_._

'_**Hidrogen**__ dan __**Nitrogen**__, jika bercampur kau tau reaksi apa yang dihasilkannya?'_

'_Eng… Aku lupa…'_

'_Saat ereksiku bertemu dengan lubang analmu, reaksi yang terbentuk salah satunya adalah __**Amonea**__.'_

'_M-mwo?'_

'_Atau kau lebih suka aku menyebutnya dengan sperma?'_

_._

Bagaimana bisa Luhan melupakan hal seperti itu? Meskipun dengan raut wajah frustasi, ia bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas dengan baik setelah mengetahui rumus frontal Sehun.

"Sehun..."

"Hhmm?" gumam Sehun sambil memakan bekal hancur buatan Luhan lagi. Rasanya masih belum ada peningkatan. Luhan tidak akan menjadi chef hanya dalam beberapa hari. Entah kenapa Sehun masih betah memakannya setiap siang.

"Minggu depan temanku berulang tahun, kau mau ikut?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"Siapa?"

"Kim Jong In, dia tidak bersekolah di sini."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku? Bukankah kau membenciku?"

"A-ani... Aku tidak membencimu. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja kau tidak menyukaiku," sahut Sehun datar.

Luhan terdiam meskipun dalam hati membenarkan.

"Jadi kenapa aku?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Otak Luhan mulai berfikir. Ia tidak menyangka sehun akan bertanya padanya. "Se-sebenarnya aku akan mengajak Yixing, tapi dia tidak bisa dan aku tidak mau pergi sendirian."

"Jadi aku pengganti Yixing? Opsi terakhir yang kau jadikan pilihan?"

Luhan tersentak.

"Baiklah... Aku akan ikut." jawab Sehun.

"Kau mau?"

"Lebih baik jadi pilihan terakhir daripada tidak sama sekali. Setidaknya aku merasa kau masih menganggapku ada."

Laki-laki bermata rusa itu menatap sedikit menyesal. Apa ia hentikan saja semuanya? Tidak... Ia harus melanjutkan rencananya. Ia harus membuktikannya sendiri. jika ia benar, berarti Sehun mempermainkannya tapi jika tidak, ia akan menyakiti perasaan Sehun. Apa boleh buat, ia belum percaya pada laki-laki itu.

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Yaa, Xi Luhan... Kau datang juga rupanya. Song Qian nunna sudah menunggumu di sana."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kai." ucap Luhan, "dan kenalkan, ini Oh Sehun."

Namja berkulit tan itu tersenyum pada Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Kim Jong In, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai."

"Oh Sehun. Selamat ulang tahun, Kai." Sehun membalas uluran tangan Kai.

"Selamat menikmati pestanya," cengir Kai sambil menyesap segelas vodka.

Luhan menatap ruangan yang sudah diubah menjadi club itu. Matanya menyesuaikan dengan keadaan yang sedikit penerangan karena bola lampu warna-warni sedang berputar di atas ruangan. Akhirnya ia menemukan wanita cantik itu sedang duduk di sana bersama seorang namja yang Luhan kenal dengan nama Park Chanyeol.

Luhan menarik tangan sehun menghampiri kedua orang itu dan bergabung di sana. Ia mengenalkan Sehun pada Song Qian dan Chanyeol.

"Luhan, aku tidak tau ternyata kau punya teman yang sangat tampan..." kata Song Qian dengan nada melantur sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada Sehun.

"Jie-Jie kau pasti sudah mabuk," dengus Luhan. Dalam hati ia mengagumi akting gadis itu.

"Lihat saja berapa botol yang sudah diminumnya," sahut Chanyeol.

"Yaa, aku masih sadar!" protes Song Qian kemudian terkikik sendiri, "Sehun-ah... Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Aku? Ya, aku pun_" Sehun langsung meringis saat Luhan menginjak kakinya dengan kuat. Laki-laki itu tengah melotot padanya

"Sebaiknya kalian membawanya ke atas saja. Ada kamar tamu di sebelah kanan. Akan kubilangkan pada Kai." kata Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jie-Jie, ayo kita pindah," ajak Luhan sambil menarik tubuh gadis itu, "Sehun bantu aku!"

Meskipun dengan tampang malas, Sehun menuruti permintaan laki-laki itu. ia kasihan melihat tubuh kurus Luhan jika harus membawa gadis itu sendirian. Mereka berjalan menerobos gerombolan remaja-remaja yang asyik menari lalu menaiki tangga seperti intruksi chanyeol.

Lorong itu terlihat sunyi. Sangat kontras dengan suara music yang masih terdengar dari lantai bawah. Karpetnya yang bercorak warna coklat tampak serasi dengan lampu yang memancarkan warna warm white.

"Uugh~ Sehun, bisa kau membawanya masuk ke dalam? Aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

Sehun mengernyit pelan saat melihat Luhan tiba-tiba terlihat seperti ingin buang air kecil. Meskipun merasa aneh, laki-laki itu mendesah pelan mengijinkan Luhan pergi. Ia membuka pintu sambil menahan tubuh Song Qian. Gadis itu masih saja bergelayut dan memeluk lehernya.

Bruuk…

Mereka berdua jatuh ke ranjang. Song Qian tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dan Sehun berusaha menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Song Qian yang sudah membuka matanya. Menatap Sehun dari jarak terdekat.

"Tidurlah!" saut Sehun.

SET

Sehun mengerjap kaget saat ia tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di bawah gadis itu. Ia melihat gadis yang duduk di atas perutnya itu tersenyum, "Kau tidak ingin bermain?"

SET

Sehun membalik kedudukan, "Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu memainkan leher kemeja yang dipakai Sehun, "Luhan bilang kau gay, tapi aku tidak percaya…"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang pada Luhan kalau aku Gay," saut Sehun, "aku hanya menjawab '_mungkin'_ saat dia bertanya."

"Jadi k-kau…"

"Wae? Bukankah itu bagus? Kita bisa sedikit bermain…" jawab Sehun sambil mengelus pipi gadis itu. Memunculkan smirk di bibirnya.

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**To be continue**


	5. Chapter 5

**VINCLARITA**

**Hunhan**

**Zhang yizhi**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi k-kau…"

"Wae? Bukankah itu bagus? Kita bisa sedikit bermain…" jawab Sehun sambil mengelus pipi gadis itu. Memunculkan smirk di bibirnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu…" kata Song Qian tergelagap, "Apa menurutmu ini tidak berlebihan?"

Sehun melihat kilat ketakutan di mata gadis itu. Ia bertanya-tanya apa maksud gadis ini sebenarnya? Gadis itu tidak mabuk, Sehun bisa melihat dari matanya.

"Kau tau? Aku bukan orang yang sabaran!" tangan Sehun meraih baju gadis itu, akan merobeknya.

"Andwaeee!" jerit gadis itu sambil menahan tangan Sehun, "Ja-jangan lakukan…"

"Wae? Bukankah tadi kau ingin bermain?"

Song Qian menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut. "Please… Zhoumi bisa membunuhku nanti," gumamnya.

Kening Sehun mengernyit pelan, "Zhoumi? Kau pacarnya?"

"Ka-kau mengenalnya?" tanya Song Qian terkejut.

"Dia tetanggaku," saut Sehun datar, "Jadi… apa maksudmu menggodaku?"

"I-itu… Bu-bukankah sudah kubilang aku hanya penasaran apa kau gay atau bukan."

Tatapan mata Sehun menggelap, "Apa Luhan yang menyuruhmu?" tanyanya sedingin es.

Gadis itu menatap gelisah, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Jebbal…"

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak akan melepasmu."

Song Qian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut melihat kilat mata Sehun yang tampaknya tidak main-main. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Luhan untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Sebenarnya kau ini benar-benar gay apa bukan?

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, agashi!" saut Sehun datar,"kalau kau tidak mau menjawab aku akan benar-benar melakukannya!"

"Andwae!" teriak Song Qian saat Sehun sudah menarik bajunya, "Ba-baiklah… Memang Luhan yang menyuruhku. Dia hanya ingin tau kau benar-benar gay apa bukan."

Rahang Sehun mengeras. Tanpa berkata, namja itu beranjak dari atas tubuh Song Qian. Menyeret gadis itu keluar dari kamar.

"Oh Sehun, bisakah kau rahasiakan ini dari Luhan? Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tutup mulut…" pinta gadis itu.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia tetap terus berjalan sambil mencengkeram lengan gadis itu erat. Mereka turun kembali ke lantai bawah. Mata Sehun berkeliling mencarinya. Ia menemukan sosok itu sedang duduk sendirian di kursi bar. Tidak jauh dari tempat Kai duduk bersama teman-temannya. Sehun kembali melangkah menghampiri namja itu.

Bruuuk…

Suara itu membuat beberapa mata menatap mereka saat Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Song Qian hingga menabrak punggung namja itu.

"Jie-Jie…" gumam Luhan sedikit terkejut saat melihat mereka.

"Luhan, mianhae," ucap Song Qian sambil mengusap tangannya yang memerah bekas cengkraman Sehun.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku…?" tanya Sehun.

Pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan pelan tapi Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dalam bisingnya suara music. Ada nada kecewa di dalamnya. Juga rasa sakit saat mengucapkannya.

"Apakah hal yang wajar kalau aku langsung percaya padamu? Siapa tau kau mempermainkanku," balas Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, luhan…"

"Mencintai… MWO?" gadis itu terbelak menatap luhan dan sehun bergantian. Tapi rupanya keduanya masih tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membuktikannya," saut Luhan.

Sehun terdiam. Apakah ini saatnya? Bagaimana bisa Luhan berada di sisinya jika namja itu belum percaya padanya? Sepertinya Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain. Namja itu melangkah pelan menuju Luhan lalu menarik tangannya. Membawa laki-laki itu pergi.

"Yaa! Kau ingin membawaku kemana? Lepaskan!" teriak Luhan sambil meronta. Tapi sayang, genggaman Sehun lebih kuat darinya. Dan suaranya hanya bisa teredam oleh music.

**.**

**.**

Sungai Han terlihat tenang malam itu. Angin terasa lebih lembut. Kedua laki-laki itu hanya berdiri di sana. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Di lapangan basket tidak jauh dari sana, tampak beberapa anak sedang bermain.

"Sepertinya memang aku harus melakukannya," gumam Sehun memecah kesunyian. Laki-laki itu melepas sebuah kalung di lehernya lalu menatap Luhan, mengulurkan kalung itu.

Luhan menerimanya dengan diam meskipun pandangan matanya seolah bertanya.

"Itu adalah jam pasir. Waktuku untuk hidup." jelas Sehun.

Kening Luhan mengernyit. Dalam hati ia menggerutu kenapa semua yang diucapkan Sehun selalu tidak masuk akal? Ayolah, siapa yang percaya dengan kata-katanya yang seperti itu?

"Aku tau kau tidak percaya. Tapi aku tidak berbohong," lanjut Sehun, "aku hanya punya waktu seratus hari, Luhan. Dan ini sudah lebih dari satu bulan sejak kecelakaan itu. Aku harus menemukan orang yang dapat mencintaiku dengan tulus. Mungkin aku bisa saja mencari orang lain, tapi aku menginginkanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau yang mencintaiku."

"Oh Sehun, ini bukan negeri dongeng. Kau pikir kau adalah pangeran yang terkena kutukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan dengan ini?" Sehun menunjukkan sebuah cincin putih di telapak tangannya, "aku harus memakaikannya pada orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku sebelum waktuku habis. Dengan begitu, aku bisa selamat. Tapi jika tidak, aku akan kehilangan separuh energiku dan semakin lama akan semakin berkurang hingga waktuku habis."

Luhan mendengus pelan. Apa-apaan ini? apa namja dihadapannya ini benar-benar Oh Sehun? Apa dia bukan pasien dari rumah sakit jiwa? Apa ini hanya acting? Apa Oh Sehun sengaja menantangnya?

"Baiklah, ayo kita buktikan!"

"Satu hal Luhan, sekali cincin ini melingkar di jarimu, dia tidak akan bisa lepas selamanya. Dan yang bisa menyelamatkanku hanya pemakainya."

"Yaa, kau mau membuktikannya apa tidak? Jangan membuatku takut!" gerutu Luhan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya meraih Tangan luhan lalu menyisipkan cincin itu pada jemarinya.

Luhan tersentak saat merasakan dingin yang mengikat kulit jarinya dari cincin itu. Jika matanya tidak salah, cincin itu mengeluarkan cahaya setelah melingkar di jarinya.

"Uggh~"

Mata rusa itu mengerjap pelan, mengalihkan padangannya dari cincin yang dipakainya kembali pada Sehun. Ia sedikit bingung mendapati Sehun yang terhuyung kebelakang sambil mencengkeram dadanya seperti kesakitan.

Sehun benar. Luhan belum mencintainya. Jika tidak, ia tidak tubuhnya tidak akan mendadak merasa lemas setelah cincin itu melingkar di jari Luhan. Dadanya terasa sakit dan kepalanya berdenyut seperti berputar. Tiba-tiba saja kegelapan itu datang begitu cepat, melingkupi ruang sadarnya. Hingga kemudian ia merasa terhempas dalam ruang kosong.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan pelan. "Yaa, jangan menakutiku!" kata laki-laki itu sambil menyenggol kaki Sehun dengan kakinya. "Oh Sehun, jangan berpura-pura!" kali ini Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipi namja itu.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang kebetulan lewat bersama temannya. Mungkin mereka beberapa diantara anak-anak yang bermain basket itu.

"Dia tiba-tiba jatuh," jawab Luhan. "Yaa, Oh Sehun! Irona!"

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Ayo, kami bantu!"

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

_**Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana **_

_**Seperti kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu... **_

_**Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana **_

_**Seperti isyarat yang tak sempat dikirimkan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada...**_

**[khalil Gibran]****  
****.**

**.**

"Kondisi tubuhnya sangat lemah. Tidak ada penyakit serius, mungkin dia kelelahan. Tapi jika seperti ini terus, aku takut tubuhnya tidak mampu. Dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak dan harus makan banyak gizi. Kalau dia sadar nanti tolong panggil aku."

"Ne, dokter. Kamsahamnida…"

Luhan membungkuk pelan sebelum dokter wanita itu pergi. Ia menatap Sehun yang terbaring di ranjang dengan gelisah. Diingatnya lagi kata-kata Sehun. Bagaimana kalau semua itu memang benar? Sehun tidak mungkin berpura-pura saat ini. Jika dia berpura-pura, bukankah dokter akan langsung tau? Sekarang bahkan dia harus memakai slang infuse.

Ada sedikit ketakukan yang Luhan rasakan saat menatap bandul jam pasir itu. Pasir-pasir itu berjatuhan ke arah yang sama meskipun kau membaliknya. Dalam teori gravitasi tidak ada yang seperti ini. Apakah semua ini masuk akal?

**.**

**.**

"Engh…"

Gumaman itu membuat Luhan membuka matanya. Ia terkejut saat melihat Sehun mulai tersadar. "Sehun ah, kau mendengarku?"

"Dimana aku?" tanya Sehun dengan suara serak. Laki-laki itu merasa kepalanya pening.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit."

Jawaban Luhan membuatnya tersadar dan mengingat semuanya. Bibirnya tersenyum lemah, "Ternyata benar, kau tidak mencintaiku," kata Sehun pelan. Laki-laki itu bangun dari tidurnya, berusaha duduk.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil dokter!"

"Luhan!" panggil Sehun saat laki-laki bermata rusa itu sudah mengambil beberapa langkah, "percuma. Dokter tidak akan bisa menyembuhkanku." Kata Sehun sambil melepas jarum infuse di lengannya lalu turun dari ranjang. Memakai kembali sepatunya.

Luhan terdiam di tempatnya, "Setidaknya kau harus diperiksa…"

"Tidak akan ada gunanya, " saut Sehun, "yang bisa menolongku hanya pemakai cincin itu."

Luhan tersentak, reflek ia menarik cincin itu dari jarinya. Tapi tidak bisa. Keningnya berkerut saat ia berusaha melepas cincin itu.

"Kau lupa? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melepasnya."

"Jadi… Yang bisa menolongmu hanya aku?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun melangkah pelan melewati Luhan, "Jangan merasa bersalah. Semua sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. Aku hidup hanya untuk dirimu. Kalau kau tidak menginginkanku, untuk apa aku berada di sini?!"

Pertanyaan retoris. Karena Sehun memang tidak menginginkan jawaban Luhan. Laki-laki itu langsung melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih termangu di tempatnya. Ia masih sulit mempercayainya tapi semua itu nyata. Dan kalaupun ini bercanda, mungkinkah Sehun melakukannya hingga sejauh ini?

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Sehun ah, lakukan sesuatu! Aku sangat bosan…" runtuk Huang Zitao sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas, meregangkan otot, "kau tidak ingin menjahili Luhan?"

"Pergilah… Aku tidak ingin diganggu Tao," jawab Sehun sambil memasang earphone pada telinganya.

Tao mencibir pelan, "Kau seperti Oh Sehun si kutu buku yang dulu saja. Baiklah, aku pergi. Perutku sangat lapar!"

Luhan jelas merasakan perbedaan itu. Oh Sehun tidak berbicara lagi padanya sejak hari itu. Meskipun ia benci memasak, tapi hari ini ia berusaha memasak dengan serius. Makanan yang dihasilkannya sekarang jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Mengabaikan rasa malunya, ia minta tolong pada ibunya untuk mengajarinya memasak dengan beralasan bahwa nilai memasaknya kemarin jelek hingga seongsaengnim menyuruhnya mengulang lagi.

Luhan menunggu keadaan kelas sepi. Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya lalu menghampiri sehun.

"Sehun ah… Aku sedang kenyang, jadi kau boleh memakannya!"

Sehun terdiam sejenak menatap kotak makan yang diulurkan Luhan, "aku juga sedang kenyang." balasnya lalu memejamkan mata lagi.

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan!" paksa Luhan, "maagmu akan kambuh nanti."

"Kenapa kau jadi peduli padaku? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, jadi jangan khawatir dan lakukan saja yang baik untuk dirimu sendiri." jawab Sehun sambil beranjak, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan menatap kotak makan itu dengan sedih. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mendengus sebal, "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah! Lihat saja kau akan menyesal melewatkan masakan Xi Luhan yang enak ini!" teriak Luhan pada pintu kelas tempat Sehun menghilang sambil melahap sepotong telur dadar.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kita harus olah raga di cuaca terik seperti ini?" keluh seorang siswi yang melakukan pemanasan dengan malas.

"Benar, aku sampai harus memakai sunblock. Minggu depan aku ada audisi, haah… ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Semuanya berkumpul! Aku akan mengabsen kalian," kata seorang guru olah raga yang sedang memegang selembar kertas di tangannya.

Semua berjalan lancar hingga guru itu melihat Sehun yang tidak memakai seragam olah raganya. "Yaa, Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau tidak ganti pakaian?"

"Jeoseonghamnida, saya kurang enak badan, Sam," jawab sehun.

"Aigoo aigoo aigoo…" Lee seongsaengnim berjalan menghampiri sehun lalu menggeplak kepalanya, "kau pikir aku tidak tau itu hanya alasanmu? Ada lebih dari sepuluh siswa yang mengatakan sama sepertimu. Sekarang larilah, lima kali keliling! Kalian juga!"

Semua murid langsung mengeluh mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Lari!" ditiupnya peluit itu dengan keras.

Mau tidak mau Sehun ikut berlari bersama mereka. Putaran pertama Sehun bisa melewatinya. Tapi diputaran kedua, nafasnya mulai putus-putus. Dadanya terasa sesak, langkahnya mulai melambat hingga akhirnya lagi-lagi ia merasa dihempaskan pada ruang kosong yang gelap. Yang diingatnya terakhir kali hanyalah suara teriakan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

'_Aku mencintaimu, Luhan…'_

'_Itu adalah jam pasir. Waktuku untuk hidup.'_

'_Mungkin aku bisa saja mencari orang lain, tapi aku menginginkanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau yang mencintaiku.'_

'_Aku harus memakaikannya pada orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku sebelum waktuku habis. Dengan begitu, aku bisa selamat. Tapi jika tidak, aku akan kehilangan separuh energiku dan semakin lama akan semakin berkurang hingga waktuku habis.'_

'_Satu hal Luhan, sekali cincin ini melingkar di jarimu, dia tidak akan bisa lepas selamanya. dan yang bisa menyelamatkanku hanya pemakainya.'_

PLAK

Luhan meringis saat merasakan tamparan di pipinya sendiri hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jika yang dikatakan Sehun benar, apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika waktunya habis?

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Luhan tersentak kaget. Suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil berusaha duduk.

"Molla… Tapi ini hampir malam."

"Kau disini sejak tadi? Kau membolos?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan membuat Sehun berdecak, "Ck, membuang-buang waktu saja. Nilaimu akan hancur kalau kau tidak rajin!"

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Sehun memakai sepatunya lagi.

"Pulang!" jawab sehun tanpa menatap Luhan.

"Apa kau sudah membaik?"

"Mmm,"

"Sehun ah… Selama ini aku memang tidak percaya, tapi ini terakhir kalinya aku bertanya. Apa kau benar-benar tidak berbohong padaku?"

Sehun tertegun. Namja itu menghentikan gerakannya memakai sepatu lalu menatap Luhan, "Tidak ada kebohongan, Luhan. Ah… Mengatakan pada seongsaengnim bahwa kau makan di kantin dulu adalah satu-satunya kebohonganku. Apa boleh buat, kau terlihat lucu kalau sedang marah."

Luhan merasa pipinya memanas mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Hei, seharusnya ia marah tapi mendengar Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada seolah dia amat menyukainya membuat Luhan merasakan hal yang berbeda.

"Sehun ah…" panggil Luhan lagi saat Sehun sudah hampir melangkah pergi, "Apa yang akan terjadi jika waktumu habis?"

"Tentu saja mati. Atau mungkin lenyap karena aku tidak akan bisa menjadi hantu gentayangan. Mereka akan menendangku ke lubang hitam."

"Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkanmu?"

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Meskipun tidak mencintaimu, aku… aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Sehun tertegun mendengarnya. Entah kenapa ia ingin menangis sekaligus ingin mendekap laki-laki itu. "Terima kasih…" lirihnya, "terima kasih sudah menginginkanku untuk tetap di sini," pada akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang bisa diucapkan Sehun sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**To be continue**

**Thanks for readers who read this story, see you ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**VINCLARITA**

**Hunhan**

**Zhang yizhi**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

Hari semakin berlalu. Mungkin sebelumnya Luhan tidak menyadari, tapi sekarang ia semakin melihat jelas bahwa jam pasir itu terus berkurang. Tanpa sadar, ia juga selalu memperhatikan Sehun. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah mengganggunya sekarang meskipun masih terlihat jahil saat bersama Tao. Perubahan Sehun selalu mengganggunya. Wajah laki-laki itu tampak pucat dengan lingkaran mata yang terlihat jelas meskipun tidak sehitam milik Tao.

Beberapa kali laki-laki itu pingsan di sekolahan. Mungkin benar, daya tahan tubuh Sehun semakin hari semakin melemah. Luhan menatap cincin yang melingkar di jarinya. Pikirannya masih menyangkal bahwa semua ini tidak masuk akal. Jika sebelumnya ia harus membuktikan bagaimana Sehun, sekarang ia ingin membuktikan bagaimana dirinya sendiri.

"Lu-luhan sunbae…"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, kembali ke dunia nyata saat gadis itu memanggil namanya. Ia melihat gadis berambut ikal itu sedang menunduk sambil menatapnya malu-malu. Tangannya sedang meremas ujung jas seragam yang dipakainya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang gugup.

"Waeyo?" tanya Luhan dengan lembut.

"Cheonun Bae Joohyun imnida… Kudengar kau suka melihat pertunjukan, a-aku punya tiket untuk drama musical nanti malam, apa kau mau melihatnya denganku?"

Luhan terdiam membuat gadis di depannya semakin gugup. Mungkin dengan cara ini. Bagaimanapun ia harus mencobanya. "Baiklah…" senyumnya, "tapi aku ada kelas malam nanti. Jam berapa drama musicalnya?"

"Ja-jam Sembilan. Aku akan menunggumu, Sunbae."

"Hmm… Kurasa masih sempat. Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti!"

Gadis itu melengkungkan bibirnya tersenyum manis. Ah… Dia tampak imut. "Gomawoyo sunbae," pekiknya senang sambil membungkukkan badan lalu berlari pergi. Menghampiri teman-temannya untuk membagi kabar bahagia.

Luhan menyangga kepalanya dengan telapak tangan. Suasana cafetaria masih terlihat ramai karena jam masuk masih sepuluh menit lagi. Ia tidak melihat Sehun, laki-laki itu sudah pergi lebih dulu saat bell istirahat berbunyi. Ia menyesap bubble tea dingin miliknya di atas meja. Matanya bergerak memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Meskipun Luhan punya teman banyak dan akrab dengan mereka, ia sebenarnya sendirian. Mungkin yang paling dekat dengannya adalah Yixing, tapi hanya hal-hal tertentu saja yang bisa ia bagi dengannya. Hei, dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan laki-laki tidak bisa seperti seorang gadis yang langsung membuka mulutnya untuk berbagi cerita atau menggosip. Karena itu, meskipun Luhan akrab dengan siapa saja, sebenarnya ia selalu sendiri. Menyendiri lebih tepatnya.

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Luhan sunbae!"

Luhan tersenyum saat gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dengan riang padanya. Ia melangkah menghampiri gadis yang sudah menunggunya itu, "Ayo, kita harus cepat!"

Joohyun mengangguk dengan semangat lalu berjalan di sebelah luhan. Tiba-tiba saja langkah kaki Luhan terhenti, membuat gadis itu ikut berhenti juga. Ia menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

Luhan menatapnya di sana, di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa karena mendadak ia merasa canggung. Hei, dia tidak sedang berselingkuh jadi kenapa Luhan harus merasa takut oleh tatapan tajam Sehun?

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah motor meluncur dan berhenti tepat di depan Sehun. Luhan tau itu Tao. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sehun naik ke atas motor itu lalu mereka berdua melesat pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

"Sunbae, waeyo?" tanya Joohyun, mengembalikan kesadaran Luhan.

Namja itu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, "Kajja!"

**.**

**.**

Sehun diam saja selama perjalanan. Ia bergelut dengan pikirannya. Apa ia memilih orang yang salah? Tidak… Ini sudah keputusannya. Dari awal ia sudah memilih Luhan bahkan sebelum ia menjadi manusia. Ada banyak cerita cinta di dunia ini dengan berbagai kisah. Namun tidak sedikit cerita itu yang berakhir bahagia. Anggap saja kisah cinta klasik putri duyung dengan sang pangeran atau kisah cinta modern romeo and Juliet. Dan kisahnya bersama Luhan.

"Sehun ah… Kita sudah sampai!"

Sehun turun dari motor tao setelah mata panda itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Gomawo Tao," gumamnya pelan.

"Sehun ah… Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau benar-benar gay? Maksudku apa kau benar-benar menyukai Luhan?"

"Ani… Aku mencintainya."

"Kau lihat sendiri tadi Luhan jalan bersama seorang gadis, lebih baik kau menyerah. Masih banyak hal yang bisa membuat kita senang. Yaa, aku tidak percaya dengan cinta masa remaja karena itu aku selalu mengganggapnya permainan. Tapi begitu melihatmu, aku benar-benar salut, kawan! Tapi aku merasa itu tidak terlalu bagus untukmu, kau seperti orang penyakitan yang semakin hari semakin mendekati kematian. Hidup kita masih panjang_"

"Tidak Tao…" potong Sehun cepat, "waktuku tidak banyak. Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi sudah habis."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada manusia yang tau kapan hari kematiannya, Tao. Kau benar, lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu utuk bersenang-senang." Sehun mengalihkan pembicaranan.

"Jadi… Kau mau ikut aku ke club?" cengir Tao.

Sehun menonjok lengan Tao pelan sambil mendecih, "Pergilah!"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok!"

Sehun menatap Tao yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya. Ia terdiam di sana, belum berniat untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

'_Tapi aku belum menjadi manusia seutuhnya… Aku hanya punya waktu seratus hari yang semakin berkurang setiap detiknya…'_

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Luhan sunbae, gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang," ucap gadis itu pelan.

Luhan terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia tidak bisa menikmati drama musical yang ditontonnya. sepanjang drama ia hanya diam melamun sesekali tersenyum saat gadis itu bertanya padanya.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu," ucap gadis itu merasa canggung karena tidak ada topic, "Sunbae pulanglah dengan hati-hati."

Tidak mendapat balasan dari Luhan, gadis itu berbalik. Tapi lengannya tertahan saat ia akan melangkah mendekati pagar rumah.

"Bae Joohyun," panggil Luhan tiba-tiba.

SET

Greeep

Gadis itu tersentak saat tubuh LUHAN tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Ia merasa jantungnya berhenti dan tubuhnya membeku.

Luhan memejamkan matanya memeluk gadis itu. Bukan… Bukan kehangatan seperti ini yang dicarinya. Bukan aroma seperti ini yang disukainya. Bayangan Sehun yang merengkuh tubuhnya terlintas dalam gelap pejam matanya. Oh Sehun… Seseorang yang bisa memberikan rasa nyaman saat ia ada dalam dekapan lengan kuat itu.

Dilepasnya pelukan yang membuat gadis itu terkejut. "Sekarang aku tau jawabannya…" gumam Luhan pelan, "Joohyun ah, gomawo…"

"Luhan sunbae…"

Luhan tersenyum pada gadis itu, "Kau sangat mirip dengan adik sepupuku. Kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik. Aku senang bisa mengenal dongsaeng sepertimu."

Gadis itu terdiam. Ia sangat memahami apa arti kalimat Luhan. Gadis itu tersenyum. Ditolak sebelum menyatakan cinta itu rasanya menyedihkan. Jadi ia tersenyum berharap dapat menutupi kesedihannya, "Ne, sunbae…"

"Sampai jumpa besok Joohyun ah… Aku pergi," ucap Luhan.

"Hati-hati…" balas gadis itu pelan.

**.**

**.**

Luhan menguap lebar di depan komputernya. Ia mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, "Kenapa semuanya hanya dramaaa?" runtuknya.

Baiklah, ia masih penasaran dengan Sehun. Sehun bilang dia hanya punya waktu seratus hari. Tidak mungkin Sehun itu makhluk yang sedang dikutuk, jadi Luhan berniat mencari hal semacam itu di internet.

"Gumiho… Dia juga punya waktu seratus hari untuk jadi manusia setelah manic-manicnya ada di tubuh Dae Wong. Tidak, tidak… Tidak ada ceritanya Gumiho itu seorang laki-laki. Kalau seperti yang di 49 days… Dia itu arwah sedangkan sehun bukan arwah, jadi tidak mungkin yang seperti itu terjadi. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sehun itu putri duyung? Ah, ani… Harusnya dia putra duyung. Di drama Surplus Princess ini dikatakan si gadis juga punya waktu seratus hari untuk bisa hidup terus," gumam Luhan seorang diri, "Apa aku harus bertemu dengan penulis-penulisnya? Hong Jung Eun, Hong Mi Ran, So Hyun Kyung, Park Ran dan Kim Ji Soo… Bagaimana mereka semua bisa menulis cerita seperti itu? Apakah itu kisah nyata? Kepalaku ingin pecah rasanya."

"Luhan, kau belum tidur?" tanya seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar Luhan.

"Haiish eomma… Kau mengagetkanku!" gerutu Luhan yang hampir saja jatuh dari kursinya. Kapan eommanya masuk? Ia tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Pasti karena terlalu serius dengan pikirannya.

"Yaa, ini sudah tengah malam lewat. Apa aku harus membangunkanmu besok dengan air huh?"

"Araseo…" saut Luhan sambil mematikan computer dengan malas.

**.**

**.**

Sehun tertegun saat menatap sosok itu ada di sana. Di balkon gudang belakang. Tidur di tempat yang biasa dipakainya dengan sebelah tangan menjadi bantal. Ia merindukannya. Teriakan-teriakan marah Luhan yang justru membuatnya gemas. Laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri sosok yang sedang terlelap itu. Sehun berlutut di sebelah bangku tempat Luhan tidur, menatap wajah damai itu. Tangannya terulur menelusuri garis wajah itu tanpa berani menyentuh kulitnya. Ia ragu tapi hatinya bergolak. Tepat pada bibir Luhan pertahanannya runtuh.

Ujung jemari itu mengelus lembut bibir merah muda itu, teramat halus hingga ia sendiri tidak tau apakah jarinya menyentuh atau tidak. Perlahan, Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memberi kecupan lembut pada dahi Luhan. Aroma shampo yang dipakai Luhan menggelitik penciumannya. Wangi yang menyenangkan. Tepat saat Sehun menarik kembali tubuhnya, Luhan sudah membuka matanya dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

Hening…

Keduanya membiarkan angin bernyanyi lembut. Hingga saat Sehun beranjak dari posisinya, Luhan meraih tangan itu, menahannya. Laki-laki itu ikut beranjak dari tidurnya lalu berdiri di depan Sehun, menatapnya.

Sehun bahkan tidak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia merasa tidak perlu meminta maaf jadi ia tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya. Namun, matanya tersentak saat Luhan tiba-tiba saja mengalungkan lengan pada lehernya, memeluknya.

"Luhan…"

"Sebentar," gumam namja bermata rusa itu pelan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Sehun dan merasakan kehangatan pelukan itu. Sangat pas seperti yang diinginkannya. Jantungnya berdebar pelan saat merasakan lengan Sehun membalas pelukannya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar merasakan bibir dan ujung hidung Sehun menempel di kulit lehernya. Seperti dialiri listrik yang memberikan sengata-sengatan kecil.

Kemudian Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah bingung Sehun, "Beri aku waktu sebentar!" kata Luhan singkat sebelum melangkah pergi.

**.**

**.**

"Nunna, apa aku mengganggu? Boleh aku bertanya sebentar?"

Perawat muda yang cantik itu menatap heran Luhan, ia menggeser sebuah kursi berwarna hitam, "Duduklah…" pintanya, "Waeyo?"

Saat murid-murid datang ke UKS, mereka bukan hanya karena sakit. Sebagian dari mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bercerita pada perawat Kim. Dia seorang perawat yang selalu tenang dan lembut hingga banyak sebagian dari siswi menganggapnya eonni yang bisa diajak berbicara ketika ada masalah. Tapi tidak jarang juga murid laki-laki yang datang padanya.

"Aku mengenal seseorang yang mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku."

"Lalu?" Tanya perawat Kim tenang sambil mengaduk teh. Ia tidak memaksa Luhan untuk secepatnya bicara karena tau laki-laki itu mungkin harus menata kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya tapi aku selalu memikirkannya."

Perawat Kim tersenyum sambil menggeser cangkir teh itu mendekat pada Luhan.

"Karena dia selalu menggangguku. Aku tidak menyukai hal itu. Kemudian aku menyakitinya… Melihatnya sakit membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya tetapi aku tidak bisa. Dan semuanya menjadi aneh saat dia tidak menggangguku lagi. Mungkin aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya karena kesalahanku. Tapi… Belakangan ini aku merasa semakin aneh. Aku merasa berdebar saat memeluknya."

"Apa kau pernah memeluk yang lain juga?" Tanya perawat Kim lembut.

Luhan mengangguk, "Rasanya berbeda…"

"Kau tau, Luhan? Hati lebih mampu mengenali mana yang menjadi patnernya. Meskipun pikiranmu menolaknya, hati tidak akan pernah menolak. Apa kau tau? Mengganggu adalah salah satu cara untuk mencari perhatian. Kurasa dia berhasil. Bukankah kau selalu memikirkannya?"

Luhan terdiam. "Nunna, apa menurutmu aku jatuh cinta kepadanya?"

"Manusia itu bermacam-macam, Luhan… Ada manusia yang dengan mudah mengikuti kata hatinya hingga dia tidak perlu berfikir untuk mengenali cintanya. Kau bisa menyebut keadaan semacam ini dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi juga ada yang tidak. Cinta ada yang membutuhkan waktu. Waktu untukmu menyadari bahwa kau membutuhkannya saat dia tidak ada disisimu. Seperti kau yang merasa kehilangan saat dia tidak lagi mengganggumu, apa aku salah?"

Luhan tersentak pelan. "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, nunna… Bukan karena kehila_"

"Luhan…" perawat kim memotong kalimat Luhan dengan lembut. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya mengelus lengan Luhan pelan, "Kenapa kau takut sesuatu akan terjadi padanya? Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya?"

Luhan tercenung.

"Karena sebenarnya kau tidak ingin kehilangannya, bukankah begitu?" perawat Kim tersenyum, "Tanyakan pada hatimu. Terlalu memaksakan ego itu tidak baik."

"Ne… Gomawoyo nunna…"

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

"Yaa, zitao! Kau lihat Sehun? Ahn Seongsaengnim menyuruhnya ke laboratorium!"

"Dia ada di UKS, jatuh pingsan setelah berlari untuk menolong hoobae dari tiang yang akan jatuh." saut Zitao sambil mengobrak abrik tas Sehun, mencari obat yang mungkin dimiliki Sehun, "Ck, kenapa Kim nunna harus cuti di saat seperti ini?!" gerutu Tao.

Luhan sontak beranjak dari duduknya saat mendengar itu. Tiba-tiba saja namja itu berlari keluar, mengabaikan lee Seongsaengnim yang berteriak kepadanya saat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan. Luhan menggenggam erat kalung pasir yang diberikan Sehun. kakinya terus berlari ke ruangan itu.

Braak…

Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar lalu menghampiri Sehun yang masih terbaring di ranjang. Luhan tau, energy Sehun mungkin semakin habis. Namja itu menggoyang-goyang tubuh Sehun dengan takut.

"Sehun ah… Ironna palli! Sehun ah…" Luhan benar-benar takut.

"Luhan…" panggi Sehun lemah sambil beranjak bangun.

Greep…

Tanpa aba-aba Luhan memeluknya erat, "Sehun ah… Katakan padaku! Katakan padaku bagaimana cara untuk menyelamatkanmu!"

Sehun merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas. Tapi ia tidak ingin menyerah. Setidaknya ia harus melihat Luhan kalau memang ini terakhir kali kesempatannya untuk membuka mata. "Aku juga tidak tau, Luhan…"

"YAA! Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak perduli lagi bagaimana dirimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi karena mungkin… mungkin saja aku mulai mencintaimu…"

Dan pandangan Sehun mulai memudar saat kalimat terakhir Luhan masuk ke rongga dengarnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Kegelapan itu jauh lebih kuat. Menariknya masuk ke dalam.

"Sehun! Sehun ironna!" teriak Luhan saat tubuh dalam dekapannya itu terkulai sambil memejamkan mata.

Tao yang sebenarnya ada di sana sejak tadi tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Luhan. Cepat-cepat namja itu berlari menghampiri mereka, "Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit, Luhan!"

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

_'Cinta ada yang membutuhkan waktu. __Waktu untukmu menyadari bahwa kau membutuhkannya saat dia tidak ada disisimu. Seperti kau yang merasa kehilangan saat dia tidak lagi mengganggumu, apa aku salah?'_

Luhan termenung di tempatnya. Ia ingat kata-kata perawat Kim saat itu. Tidak… Dia tidak salah. Luhan memang merasa kehilangan.

"Xi Luhan! Baca materi pembahasan ulang bab 5!" kata seongsaengnim.

Yixing tampak mengerutkan kening melihat teman sebangkunya itu hanya diam. Disenggolnya lengan luhan dengan sikunya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di halaman bukunya.

Luhan mengerjap pelan, terkejut. Ia melihat Yixing mendekatkan buku tulisnya.

'_Baca pembahasan ulang bab 5!'_

Cepat-cepat Luhan berdiri dari duduknya sambil mengambil buku materinya. Matanya menelusuri barisan materi itu namun kalimat-kalimat itu malah menyeret Luhan keluar dari kesadarannya kembali.

'_**Vonadium Oksida**__ adalah zat yang mampu merangsang tekanan sehingga dapat menghasilkan zat __**Asam Sulfat'**_

Luhan ingat kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sehun tentang zat itu…

'_Jika __**Vonadium Oksida**__ adalah ereksiku yang bisa memberi tekanan pada prostatmu, maka __**Asam Sulfat**__ adalah spermamu yang terbentuk dari rangsangannya. Kau ingin mencobanya?'_

DUAAAK

Laki-laki itu tersentak saat sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Ia meringis pelan merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit akibat penghapus white board yang baru saja di lempar seongsaengnim.

"Yaa, aku menyuruhmu membaca! Bukan menjadi patung berdiri!" teriak seongsaengnim dari depan kelas sana.

Luhan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih sakit. Tanpa sengaja mata rusanya menatap penghapus papan yang terdampar di sebuah bangku tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Sebuah bangku di sebelah Tao yang kini kosong.

"YAA Xi Luhan! Aiiishh… Keluar dari kelasku!"

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**.**

'_Kondisi tubuhnya sangat lemah. Tapi semua alat vitalnya bekerja dengan baik. Kami masih terus mencari penyebabnya.'_

Meskipun tidak percaya hidupnya seperti di dalam negeri dongeng, Luhan sudah melihat sendiri semua kata-kata Sehun benar. Ia bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa hari ini Luhan lebih sering mengunjungi perpustakaan dan membaca dongeng-dongeng klasik. Satu kemiripan yang bisa diambilnya dari dongeng-dongeng itu adalah… ini memang sedikit memalukan tapi mereka menuliskan bahwa ciuman dari cinta sejati bisa mengalahkan segala macam kutukan. Oh… Silahkan kalian mengambil ember untuk muntah. Tapi tokoh utama kita sedang tidak punya pilihan.

Luhan menatap ragu wajah tampan yang belum membuka matanya itu sejak minggu kemarin. Apa ia harus mencoba? Hei, bagaimanapun dia yang membuat Sehun seperti ini. Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan ragu. Ia menatap raut wajah itu dari dekat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Semua rasa gugup, gelisah, ragu-ragu seolah bercampur menjadi satu.

Perlahan, Luhan mendekat dan semakin dekat hingga bibirnya menempel sempurna di atas bibir pucat itu. Hanya beberapa detik. Meskipun begitu sanggup membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Ayolah dia bukan yeoja, tapi kenapa bisa bertingkah seperti ini?

Beberapa detik berlalu tapi tidak ada reaksi. Apa Luhan sudah melakukannya dengan benar? Apa ciumannya kurang lama? Namja itu mencoba sekali lagi. Memangut bibir Sehun lebih lama. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada reaksi apapun.

"Aarrgh… Ini gila!" erang Luhan frustasi.

**.**

**.**

_Waktu tidak pernah mati. Ia akan terus hidup dan tidak akan pernah berhenti. _

Luhan mengerang pelan saat membuka mata. Ia merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. "Oh, ajhuma…"

"Luhan, maaf merepotkanmu. Ajhuma malam ini tidak bisa menginap di rumah sakit. Bisakah kau menjaga Sehun untuk malam ini saja? Ada telepon dari rumah kalau nenek Sehun terkena kecelakaan."

"Ne Ajhuma, jangan khawatir."

"Gomawoyo, Luhan. Ajhuma pergi dulu!"

Luhan memang selalu datang ke rumah sakit di waktu luangnya. Ia menjaga Sehun sekaligus belajar di sana. Meskipun sebagian besar waktu dihabiskannya untuk melamun. Namja itu menguap pelan lalu meraih kalung jam pasir yang menggantung di lehernya. Matanya terbelak menatap pasir yang semakin tipis itu. Luhan memang jarang melihatnya. Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar terkejut kalau waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi pasir itu akan habis.

"Sehun ah, irona!" katanya sambil menangkup pipi namja itu, "Kkajima… Jebbal… Irona! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "YAA neo paboya! Kau ingin balas dendam padaku hah? Kau ingin membuatku merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan hal ini? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku…"

Mata Luhan terasa panas. Ia meraih jemari Sehun, membenamkannya di pipi, "Kajima Sehun ah… tetaplah disisiku, aku mencintaimu…"

Liquit bening itu meluncur jatuh melewati pipi Luhan. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia begitu takut mata itu akan terpejam selamanya. Ia memang benci untuk menangis. Tapi kali ini Luhan tidak bisa mencegahnya.

Mata itu bergerak pelan. Mengerjap lemah. Bibirnya tersenyum tidak ketara. "Luhan…" panggilnya pelan sekaligus merasa lega.

"Kajima…" Luhan masih bergumam sendiri.

Laki-laki itu mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk menggerakkan jemarinya lebih erat menggenggam tangan Luhan. Membuat namja itu tersentak pelan.

"Sehun…"

"Terima kasih…" senyum laki-laki itu.

"Sehun ah!" Luhan memekik sambil menubruk tubuh itu, memeluknya.

sehun menatapnya terharu sekaligus merasa gemas. Ia sadar. Saat ia membuka matanya kembali, Luhan berhasil menolongnya. Ia percaya Luhan bisa melakukannya. "Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku…"

"Aku takut kau akan pergi."

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu, Luhan. Aku akan terus berada di sisimu meskipun harus mengubah takdir sekalipun. Karena aku mencintaimu…"

"Kau sialan!" maki Luhan sambil terisak. Ia memeluk tubuh itu erat. Meresapi kehangatan dan aroma yang begitu disukainya dari tubuh Sehun.

"Luhan…"

"Wae?"

"Uljima…"

Luhan tersentak dan melepas pelukannya seketika. Laki-laki itu cepat-cepat mengusap matanya, "Yaa, a-a-aku tidak menangis! Mataku kemasukan debu. Aigoo… Apa kamar rumah sakit disini jarang dibersihkan…?"

Sehun tersenyum geli. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Luhan lalu menariknya mendekat. Membuat mata rusa itu terbelak kaget, "Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Sehun sebelum melumat bibir itu dengan lembut.

"Nado…" balas Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya. Menerima lumatan manis di bibirnya tanpa menyadari cincin yang dipakainya mengeluarkan cahaya yang membentuk ukiran tulisan emas di sana.

Vinclarita

Tanda ikatan kasih oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai.

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**END**

**Ekstra story**

.

.

.

Beberapa jam sebelum sehun membuka matanya…

"Kau berbohong padanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. Apapun yang Luhan lakukan, dia tidak akan bisa membuatnya kembali membuka mata hingga waktunya habis." Kata laki-laki itu sambil menatap seorang yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan seorang namja yang menangisinya.

"Ya benar. Hanya kau yang bisa. Itupun kalau kau mau, kalau tidak kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu. Menjadi Oh Sehun lagi." saut pria disebelahnya itu tenang.

Tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka atau yang dapat melihat mereka karena keduanya bukan manusia. Yang satu malaikat kematian dan yang satu jiwa yang belum masuk ke lubang hitam.

Laki-laki itu bergidik pelan, "Dan hidup sebagai orang yang dicintai Luhan? Sebenarnya aku yang tidak punya pilihan kan? Hidup sebagai orang yang dicintai Xi Luhan atau masuk ke lubang hitam dan lenyap selamanya jika tidak menyetujui keputusanmu. Keduanya sama-sama mengerikan."

"Jadi kau setuju menjadi malaikat kematian?"

"Kurasa itu lebih baik."

"Saat kau menanda-tangani buku kematian ini, benda ini akan menjadi milikmu dan dia dapat hidup menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

"Baiklah, aku akan menandatanganinya." Laki-laki itu mengambil pena bulu lalu menggoreskannya pada sebuah buku kuno tebal.

Buku itu mengeluarkan cahaya terang saat laki-laki itu selesai menggoreskan penanya. Perlahan, sesuatu muncul dari punggung laki-laki itu. Sepasang sayap hitam yang besar.

"Apa mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Odult?"

"Nama itu tidak keren. Lagipula Odult sudah menjadi Oh Sehun si manusia biasa sekarang. Kau bisa memanggilku Reushin."

"Baiklah Reushin, sekarang lakukan tugasmu dan ganti pakaianmu. Kau sudah memakai seragam itu sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi."

"Araseo. Aku pergi!"

Pria itu mendesah pelan, "Seorang malaikat ingin menjadi manusia sementara si manusia memilih menjadi malaikat. Dunia sudah terbalik," Gumamnya pelan lalu mengepakkan sayap dan pergi.

**.**

**VINCLARITA**

**Zhang Yizhi**

**Beneran END**

**.**

**Wkakak… aduh saya merasa gagal. Ini feelnya mungkin kurang soalnya saya nggak terlalu suka sedih T_T yang sebenernya tidak boleh jadi author kayak gini hahah… Endingnya aneh gak sih? (tolong abaikan ekstra strorynya, scene itu muncul tidak terduga hahah). Maaf kemarin saya banyak typo. XiuHanHan ssi, gomawoyooo udah merhatiin tulisanku *peluk*  
last buat readers, makasi banyak udah baca sampai akhir. See you next time ^^**


End file.
